


Love After the End of the World

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bisexuality, Complete, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Farmer Tenshinhan, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends Being Accepting, GT too, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Majin Buu Saga, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, They've been in love since DB, because they deserve it, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: After the events of the Buu Saga. Yamcha is tired of things not working out in his life. Tenshinhan is tired of not being open and honest with himself. They've been in love but in denial for years. After being brought back from the dead twice, will they finally find what they need in one another?





	1. Is It A Mid-Life Crisis If You've Died Twice?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I haven’t written in a while in general and I’ve been really wanting some Tencha content as of late so since I’ve read nearly every fic on A03 a couple of times over. Figured a one-shot (maybe?) would be a good place to start. This fic takes place after the Buu Saga, and kind of ignores a few things from Super. It’s one of those we-just-died-again-and-we’re-not-getting-any-younger-so-let’s-cut-the-crap kind of fics. Also don't mind me as I get into the habit of using Tenshinhan instead of Tien.)

Some time had passed since the world had ended. They had all died, then were brought back, and the memories of most of the world’s people would be erased as not to remember. Yamcha was not one of those people, and the retired-again martial artist was left to reflect on facing death for a second time and the regrets that lingered after it. 

It was past midnight, and laying on his back in his bedroom as Puar was fast asleep next to him, Yamcha looked up at the ceiling, wearing loose fitting pajamas and watching the shadow of the ceiling fan in the semi-darkness. This was not the first night he’d been restless like this, dark lines forming beneath his eyes evidence of his recent sleeplessness. 

Yamcha had once been a much more prideful man, in his youth he was maybe a bit too overconfident; he blamed such for his first death years ago. He still jumped if he was suddenly grabbed by someone, unless it was the gentle paw of his longtime companion. The scar on his abdomen was a reflection of it, one that caused him to be more self-conscious than he’d been before, to the point where he’d never remove his shirt with anyone around.

The scars on his face were one thing; they were acquired during a training incident and they added a character of mysteriousness to him. This other scar was a reminder that once upon a time, he had gotten too cocky, and failed because of it. The guilt was enough to make him slack in his training until he eventually just gave up and aside from working out he wouldn’t bother. 

_Is it a mid-life crisis if you’ve died twice?_

In the afterlife, he’d gotten somewhat of an interest back, sparring with other departed souls and rather enjoying himself, actually. Maybe he held a sense of guilt that he hadn’t been able to do much against Majin Buu, but he also knew most of them hadn’t. Goku had struggled quite a bit himself, and he was the strongest out of all of them. He was alive again, home with his family, as he should be.

The problem was now that Yamcha was revived again, he wasn’t so sure he was where he should be. Since he and Bulma broke up for good, his luck in relationships wasn't great; women somehow still made him nervous sometimes, especially the ones who came on strong. He even worked in one of those host clubs for a time, but his nerves eventually got him fired. He'd felt horribly out of place there anyway, most of the other hosts were younger and prettier, some who flirted with him on occasion, which flattered him but never amounted to much.

Since retiring from both martial arts and baseball, things weren't working out so great in terms of keeping a job. He had been working on and off as a bodyguard, but business was slow in times of peace and most people who needed bodyguards already had one or more. He'd occasionally made promotional commercials thanks to his baseball career but he disliked feeling like a prop, or a bad actor. Odd jobs here and there had kept the two, him and Puar comfortable, and Yamcha was frugal with money to begin with. Things were, as most would put, “fine”.

But Yamcha didn't want to be just "fine" anymore. He felt stuck, like nothing major he tried ever worked out. Career paths, relationships, he was tired of things just not working out for him. It added to the guilt he was already feeling for not being strong enough to protect anyone. He couldn't keep up with Goku, Vegeta, their kids, Piccolo, Krillin, or…

_Huh, my heart fluttered thinkin' about Tenshinhan. That's new._

Though, it wasn't, not really, and Yamcha's denial of it had been ongoing for years. Even while he was still dating Bulma, he had maybe some sort of crush on the three-eyed former Crane School student, a former rival turned dear friend and partner in fighting. Granted, Tenshinhan was a friend who had become a bit distant since the Cell games, but Yamcha hadn't quite been sure why. He knew where to find him and Chiaotzu anyway; he had a farm not too far out from West City. He'd go and visit on occasion, even helping out when he could. Though those visits were often brief and just catching up with each other, often cut short by one of them having a commitment somewhere else. Or excuses, Yamcha wasn't entirely sure of. 

_I should see him. I...want to see Tenshinhan._

Yamcha didn't consider being gay; bisexual maybe. He was definitely attracted to women, even if he still got nervous around them, but as for men he was attracted to, he'd only ever found himself staying attracted to Tenshinhan. And the tension was there from the very beginning, or at least sometime between the other man breaking his leg in the tournament and now. There had been so many other times he could have made a move.

Before the Saiyans, he briefly considered it but he hadn’t given up on things with Bulma despite them not really being together at that point (it was awkward, he had cheated, and he was training to protect the world from an unknown enemy, but he was sure he still loved her). After dying, on King Kai’s planet, maybe, but that small planet always felt like someone would be listening in on any intimate conversation. Before the androids was a rough period, as his relationship with Bulma ended for good, rather roughly, and Tenshinhan was the last thing on his mind while reeling with his heartbreak along with dealing with preparing for a relatively vague but nonetheless frightening threat.

The closest he had come in the past was just before the Cell Games, but he just couldn’t do it. Maybe he felt as if Goku would be prepared for everything and they would be fine; none of them knew he was going to throw his son into battle and end up dying to save them all from Cell’s self-destruction. When it was all over, and Tien became more distant, he decided to take time for himself.

Seven years later, here he was, having died once more, and still not having told Tenshinhan how he really felt about him. Sitting up in his bed, carefully as not to wake Puar, he ran his hand through his short hair. Looking through the half-blinded window, the moon was visible still in the dark sky. He sighed.

_I’ll go see Tenshinhan tomorrow. And, maybe, I’ll finally tell him._


	2. Done with Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshinhan reflects on his feelings for Yamcha.

_Dark, long hair sprawled beneath him, a scarred face soft and flushed. The other man smiles up at him, reaching up and touches his face, calloused hands brushing his skin with a touch so gentle. Their limbs are tangled together in bed, bed sheets wrapped around them. He feels a warmth resonate as the hand begins to lower itself down his chest..._

The sun had still yet to rise when Tenshinhan suddenly woke in his bed. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was well before he’d meant to rise. He sat up, rubbing his temple and sighed softly. It was a dream that had stolen his sleep yet again, though it was not a nightmare of the terror that had transpired months before. It was actually a rather nice one, one of a friend. No, much more than that, at least in his dreams.

_...Yamcha._

That name had a hold on his heart for years, and it’s grip hadn’t lessened after all this time. They were still young in his dreams, yet now they had both reached middle age. Last he’d seen Yamcha, his hair was cropped shorter than he’d seen him wear it in years. He knew it wouldn’t stay that way forever, as the man had the habit of changing his hairstyle almost as often as his ex did.

Rising out of bed, Tenshinhan walked straight into his bedroom’s bathroom and turned the shower on. He didn’t bother with the warm water just yet. As the cold water hit his body, he placed his hands on the wall and let it run down his back. It was as relieving as it was shocking, as these dreams would leave him quite...stiff in the mornings.

Unlike Yamcha, Tenshinhan didn’t have quite so much experience. He was no virgin, no, Launch had made sure of that years ago when they had their thing. A thing which had fallen apart eventually, with his reluctance and her wandering nature. He sometimes wondered about her, or wonder if she knew deep down she wasn’t the one he was in love with.

No, even then, even when the other man was dating Bulma, he was deeply infatuated with him. Tenshinhan was as much of an expert at suppressing one’s emotions as one could get, but the feelings were there. He never thought they would be reciprocated, of course; Yamcha was, as far as he knew, straight as an arrow. Despite the fact that women could still make him nervous sometimes, and his terrible luck with them.

He still remembered the last time Yamcha had come over after a break-up. It always seemed to get him down, weighing down his smiles and weakening his bad jokes. God, he even loved his bad jokes. 

_If I could be that someone for you, I’d never hurt you like they did._

He was so tired of seeing Yamcha get hurt. Seeing him try so hard, try something new, only for him to be in over his head, or hurt by someone who didn’t have good intentions in the first place. Tenshinhan would do whatever he could to help him if he’d just asked him, but Yamcha was also pretty stubborn about asking for help. 

He almost envied Yamcha, though. He was able to be so open and honest about himself, about his life, while Tenshinhan was set in keeping himself closed, guarded. He had been through too much in his youth, and even well into his 40’s, it still made him feel too vulnerable to share how he’d felt.

If things were different, he’d have told Yamcha of his feelings years ago. He’d have married him by now, maybe children (actually Tenshinhan wasn’t so sure about the whole kids thing, but if Yamcha wanted them by Dende, they would have them) and they and Puar and Chiaotzu would be living happily together on his farm. Their farm.

As he turned the other faucet to warm the water, Tenshinhan realized he’d started shivering at some point. And it dawned on him; he still could tell Yamcha, if he really wanted to. Sure, maybe Yamcha wouldn’t feel the same. But after dying again, as he was reluctant to really think too much about, he was done hiding.

The worst that could happen is that their friendship would end, but he doubted that would happen; Yamcha was a pretty open minded guy. It would hurt to be rejected, of course it would, but he wouldn’t let it show. He didn’t want to worry Yamcha, who had more than enough to worry about on his own. The weight on his chest needed to be lifted after he’d let it build up for so long, even if he ended up losing his closest friend.

After finishing the shower, he quickly dried himself off, pausing to look in the mirror. He’d been long overdue to shave his head again, short black hair had begun to emerge from his scalp, starting a bit above where his third eye stared. He heard a slight, small noise, from the bedroom, likely a notification for his cell phone (which Yamcha and Chiaotzu both insisted he’d get, even if it went barely used). Sighing, he put on the blue bathrobe hanging on the back of a hook on the bathroom door, walking over to the bedside table and picked it up.

It was a text from Yamcha, of course. Tenshinhan felt his heart skip a beat as he opened the lockscreen and checked the message.

**Hey. Do you mind if I stop by today?**

Tenshinhan smiled slightly, returning the message while carefully typing it out; he had big fingers which had the tendency to leave typos in his messages.

**Sure. lmk when.**

He placed the phone down and sat down on his bed, feeling a sense of impatience while he waited on Yamcha’s response. He felt almost giddy, like he was a kid at the World Martial Arts Tournament again. Or maybe after the end of that first tournament, when Yamcha hobbled over in his crutches (even now, a tinge of guilt was felt in the pit of his stomach when he remembered that he’d done that to him) and told him he wanted a rematch at the next tournament.

They’d sparred so many times after that, though they never faced each other in the tournament again oddly enough. They more often would fight together against bigger threats against the world, before Yamcha had stopped fighting and Tenshinhan had taken up farming as a means to cope with his mental state. The phone went off again.

**Around noon, maybe? I’ll see if Puar wants to come too.**

Ten responded, **Sounds good. See you then.**

He sighed, a lighter, happier sigh this time instead of a heavy, thought induced one. And immediately, he stood and walked back to the bathroom and started looking for his shaving tools. Yamcha had never seen him with hair before and he wasn’t ready for him to see him with it now. Especially if he was going to open up to him about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Slightly shorter chapter maybe, I'm not counting words here tbh. Don't worry, we'll get a little more into the other things on Tenshinhan's mind in later chapters. This is a slow burn, remember? 
> 
> I've actually never written one of these before but there's so much about these two that's been left unexplored, and honestly, I just wanna get into it as much as possible.
> 
> (I'm more nervous about eventually writing smut than anything, though I'm determined that they're gonna do it at least once in this fic. It's been quite sometime and I don't wanna make it too...fetishy? Objectifying? Yeah.
> 
> Okay! I'll get to the next chapter soon. Til next time!


	3. Just in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some encouragement from their constant companions, both Tenshinhan and Yamcha are facing their meeting with a reluctant approach.

Yamcha’s heart was racing, in ways he hadn’t felt in years. He showered, putting on a grey scoop-neck shirt and some old jeans that he’d had for years and somehow still fit him. Puar eventually woke up before 11am, the shapeshifting cat floating over to the kitchen counter as Yamcha placed a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of him, followed by a small mug of coffee. The cat murmured his appreciation as he ate quietly.

“So, I’m going to the farm today. Would you like to come?” Yamcha started, sitting on the stool next to him with his own mug of coffee, as the cat’s ears perked up. The look in Puar’s eyes was half-lidden knowing, a smirk on his face.

“Is today the day?” Puar asked, a hint of teasing in his high voice. Yamcha didn’t answer immediately, his face flushing hot suddenly. The shapeshifter giggled, sipping his joe.

“Sure, I’ll come. But, seriously, are you going to tell him?”

“Puar, it’s not...something I can just outright tell him, you know. There’s a lot of history between us…” Yamcha muttered, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s all the more reason why you should. We’re not getting any younger, and at this rate you’ll both be old men before you tell him. Or we’ll die again, maybe without getting brought back this time.” Puar stated, stuffing an eggy piece of toast in his mouth.

“I get that. We did just...die. Again.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t tell him the first time you both died.”

“You know why I didn’t, Puar. Why I haven’t. But...I’m gonna try. And if it doesn’t work out then…” Yamcha paused, staring into his half-empty mug, his face faltering.

“...I think it will. Don’t overthink this. I really think it’ll be okay.”

“...okay. Okay. I’ll...tell him.” Yamcha smiled softly at his longtime companion, who polished off his plate and returned the smile.

* * *

Tenshinhan had just finished with his morning chores and was about to go inside when his phone went off. A text from Yamcha caused his heart to jump into his throat for an instant.

**OMW :)**

Chiaotzu came out of the house, wearing a small apron (Launch had gotten it for them during one of her occasional visits). The small, doll-like man (he was just a little younger than Tenshinhan, even if he still looked just as he had as a child) gave him a smirk, nudging him with his elbow.

“I got the guest room ready just in case. It is supposed to storm tonight, so maybe they’ll want to stay the night or something. Want me to get lunch started?” Chiaotzu asked. He stifled a giggle when Tenshinhan’s face reddened slightly.

“S-sure. They’re on their way.” the taller man said, taking off the gardening gloves he’d been wearing. He wiped his brow with his forearm, the summer day being rather taxing. Wearing a tank top was a good call but shorts weren’t good for farm work. Figuring he could use a break, he got up on the porch and sat on one of the rocking chairs (again, from Launch).

“...Ten?”

“Yeah, Chiaotzu?”

“...are you gonna tell Yamcha how you feel?”

Chiaotzu sighed when Tenshinhan didn’t give him a straight answer, but smiled and headed back inside.

_< I'm sure he feels the same. I could swear I've felt it. You just have to tell him.>_

_< Chiaotzu...it's easier said than done.>_

_<...I don’t doubt that. But...I still think you should tell him.>_

Tenshinhan sighed now, leaning back into the wooden chair and looking out to the fields. He could see the road from here, and deep down he hoped he’d see Yamcha’s sports car over the hill if he stared long enough.

I want to, Tenshinhan thinks to himself. I would really like to.

* * *

It was after noon when Yamcha and Puar arrived. The scarred man was suddenly glad he’d cut his hair so short, as the humidity did numbers to it when it was long. Nonetheless, he’d still felt a bit nervous, looking up at the small house his friends had shared.

“Puar, do I look okay? Be honest.” he stammered out, scratching his chin slightly. Puar sighed, fanning himself with his tail.

“You look fine. Stop worrying.”  
Chiaotzu came out, the yellow apron over his clothes a bit dirtier now than before. He waved the two over.

“Hey, you came just in time for lunch! I hope you guys are hungry.” the small psychic said, floating over to Puar and the two exchanging a loose hug.

“Good to see you again!” Puar said happily.

Tenshinhan stepped outside, and immediately Yamcha’s face reddened. That tank top was...rather small, honestly. He’d seen Tenshinhan without a shirt dozens of times but for some reason, at this moment, he felt his heart skip a beat.

He didn’t hear Tenshinhan’s breath caught in his throat when they’d made eye-contact. After a moment, and some giggles from Puar and Chiaotzu, the two walked over to each other and each threw an arm around the other.

“Hey,” Yamcha said, his voice softer than he’d like it to be.

“Hey,” Tenshinhan responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a short one, I know. Wanted to write some dialogue exchange. Puar and Chiaotzu are in on it, of course; what kind of best friends would they be if they weren't at least trying to be wingmen? LOL
> 
> ...I don't have much else to say at this point. TTYL. -KQ
> 
> P.S.: I'm considering a Launch cameo in this fic, or maybe a spin-off fic where she brings over a girlfriend. Because why not.


	4. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm sets in. In more ways than one.

Lunch was a simple rice dish that Chiaotzu had thankfully made plenty of, and the time at the table was spent eating and catching up on small talk, things that had transpired between the party at Capsule Corp and the day. The round table was enough to fit the four of them, sitting Tenshinhan across from Yamcha. A moment of quiet passes by, and the two briefly met eyes. The moment is lost when Chiaotzu makes a joke that nearly made Yamcha spit his drink out of his mouth.

The subjects of conversation stayed light, not too detailed accounts of jobs and events. Yamcha wouldn’t yet admit that he’d been struggling, not wanting to weigh down the light mood of conversation. Also, he didn’t want to worry Tenshinhan too much, as he knew his longtime friend would; when they were alone, he’d be more open.

After they’d finished eating, Chiaotzu and Puar both volunteered to clean up, while Tenshinhan and Yamcha walked outside. Yamcha had helped out around the farm so many times before that he didn’t have to volunteer anymore, knowing what still needed to be done.

Again, the conversation was light, and rather sparse while they worked, harvesting and weeding the crops. Yamcha made a few jokes here and there to keep the mood going. By the time they had finally finished everything, the sun had begun to set, and clouds had begun to set in, darker in the distance.

“You should stay over tonight. They say the storm’s going to be pretty bad, I’d rather not run the risk of you two getting into an accident or something.” Tenshinhan suddenly suggested, handing a wet cloth to Yamcha. The other man flushed slightly, sweat having soaked through his shirt, as he ran the cloth over his forehead.

“...you’re probably right.”

As they put away the harvest, Tenshinhan carefully making sure everything was secure and safeguarded from the oncoming storm, Yamcha walked onto the porch and looked out to the dark clouds. He definitely had a point, but there was another storm brewing in the pit of his stomach. Tenshinhan eventually did join him, and again, the two of them met eyes. After a moment, they’d both sighed.

“Yamcha,”

“Ten, I--”

The two of them looked away, faces flushing like they were teenagers again, teenagers who weren’t sure of how to make the first move. Yamcha took a deep breath and looked back at Tenshinhan, taking a step towards him. Thunder rumbled, suddenly, still distant from where they stood but loud enough that they heard Puar yelp from inside.

“He still hates storms, does he?” Tenshinhan pointed out, half-heartedly teasing. Yamcha sighed.

“He’s a cat. Talking and shapeshifting aside.”

The two walked inside and found Chiaotzu standing in front of the loveseat in the living room, one of the cushions shaking violently.

“It’s not even here yet, Pu. You’re fine.” Chiaotzu said plainly, patting the cushion softly.

“I know! I hate it! I hate storms.” a soft murmuring came from beneath the couch. The other three sighed and looked at each other.

“Puar, it’s okay. We’re all here. Come on out.” Yamcha eased, walking over and kneeling by Puar’s hiding spot.

“No!” Puar shouted.

Chiaotzu used his telekinetics to lift the couch cushion, and the three of them saw Puar covering his face with his ears and his tail tightly wrapped around him. Yamcha stroked his back softly, and the hiding eased, at least until the next rumble, much closer, went off, and Puar darted up the stairs. Tenshinhan sighed.

“I think he went into your room, Chiaotzu.”

“Yep.” Chiaotzu said, nodding. He looked up at Yamcha, who’d stood as Puar flew off.

“I’ll take care of him, don’t worry. I’ll put something on to ease him or something.”

“...he’d like that. Thanks.” Yamcha said, rubbing the back of his head.

As Chiaotzu started to float his way up the stairs after Puar, he looked at Tenshinhan with a knowing smile.

_ <This way, you two can be alone for a lil while. Right?> _ Chiaotzu telepathically teased. Tenshinhan grumbled and blushed slightly.

_ <Just go.> _

Once they were alone, and the door upstairs had been slammed shut, Tenshinhan looked back up at Yamcha, who flushed at the eye contact.

“I’m sorry…”

“Yamcha, you’ve nothing to be sorry for. Puar either. It’s okay. We’re all afraid of something.” Tenshinhan spoke sympathetically, placing his hand on Yamcha’s shoulder. 

“...right. Of course.” Yamcha looked down, biting his lip slightly, lost in thought for a moment. Tenshinhan sighed, stepping closer to him. They were inches away from each other now, and he used his other hand to lift the scarred man’s chin.

“Ten?”

“...Yamcha, I…” A knot formed in Tenshinhan’s throat as he found the words, words he’d wanted to say for so long. But before he could quite find them, Yamcha had closed the distance between them, placing his hands on his shoulders and pressing their lips together.

Years of tension came together in the moment of their lips mashing together, albeit slightly awkwardly. Yamcha hadn’t kissed anyone in years, Tenshinhan hardly ever. Nonetheless he returned the kiss, running a hand through Yamcha’s short hair and pulling him closer to him, pressing their chests together.

When they’d parted for air, the looked at each other breathlessly, faces flushed.

“...I love you.” Yamcha said, smiling up at Tenshinhan. “I’ve loved you for so long now, and I’ve never said anything. I’ve been so afraid...that I’d mess this up, like I’ve messed up almost everything else in my life, and I--” Tenshinhan kissed him again.

“I’ve loved you for years. I never thought you’d feel the same about me.” Tenshinhan whispered against his lips. Yamcha kissed him again.

  
“I’ve wanted to tell you since King Kai’s, honestly. I know, I was technically still with Bulma, but somewhere I’d fallen for you and I was too much of an idiot to say anything till _now_ , after we died _again_ and…” Yamcha stammered, looking up at Tenshinhan’s eyes.

“Shh. I get it. I could have said something too. I’ve honestly...kind of liked you from the start.” 

“...you mean you liked me when you broke my leg?” Yamcha piped. There was an awkward silence, and the two of them broke out in laughter. Yamcha buried his face in the crook of Tenshinhan’s neck as he laughed so hard he teared up.

“I never said I was any good at romance.” Tenshinhan joked, which only made Yamcha laugh even harder. After they’d stopped laughing, they stood there, just holding each other. Yamcha looked up at Tenshinhan and smiled softly at him.

“I guess this means we’re...dating, now?” he spoke, rubbing his nose against Tenshinhan’s.

“...I suppose…” Tenshinhan found himself getting nervous again, his inexperience evident in his hands staying above Yamcha’s waist. 

“...I know it’s been years but...we don’t gotta rush this…I mean, we’ve got the rest of our lives, after all. However long that is.” Yamcha reassured him, kissing his chin.

“I know. I just...I guess I don’t want to mess this up either?”

“I know you won’t. I’m the screw up, remember?”

“...you’re too hard on yourself.”

A loud boom was heard outside, and even Yamcha jumped a little, grasping Tenshinhan’s waist a bit tighter. The storm had to be right over them now, judging by that and how hard the rain was pounding on the roof of the house. 

“Sheesh, I hope Puar’s okay up there.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Chiaotzu’s pretty good with easing people’s fears.”

“Huh.”

There was another silent moment of just holding onto each other, before another interruption came, this time in the form of Tenshinhan’s stomach grumbling.

“...we didn’t even have dinner before all this, huh?” Yamcha said, smiling up at Tenshinhan as he groaned in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s--”

“Fine. It’s not like I haven’t made you guys dinner at your house before. I just gotta take stock of what you guys have here.” Yamcha said, loosening his hold of Tenshinhan, but then taking his hand, leading him into the kitchen. 

Tenshinhan decided immediately that he wanted Yamcha to lead him by the hand more often, as once more, his face flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nope, no smut yet. I'm not really for just having them jump right into bed despite the /years/ of tension; I don't think Tenshinhan's the type and Yamcha is a worrywart who doesn't want to mess this up. Don't worry, it's going to happen. Not right away, but before the fic's over, for sure.
> 
> Also, Puar's being a typical cat who hates loud strange noises, as most cats are. Or is he? Hmm... ;)
> 
> ...I hope I didn't write the "I LOVE YOUS" too soon, but I figured they were both ready to say it by now anyway, bc again; they've been in love FOR YEARS so yeah. Thanks for your continued reading! -KQ


	5. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month into the relationship and Tenshinhan is starting to feel the weight of the distance between him and Yamcha. There's a big step to be made.

A month had gone by since Yamcha and Tenshinhan had told each other their feelings, and had become a couple. Yamcha, cleaning his apartment's kitchen, was still wrapping his head around everything that had transpired between them: the confession, the kisses between them, waking up in bed together the next morning, Tenshinhan's arms wrapped around him.

They hadn't had sex; Yamcha felt it wouldn't have been right for them. Also, he wasn't sure of Tenshinhan's experience or even how he felt about such intimacy and didn't want to force him to do anything that would be uncomfortable. Yamcha himself had only had flings with other men before, nothing too serious or that stuck; he knew he needed to be patient for his lover's sake. 

There wasn’t any immediate danger anymore, so the slow pace they were taking seemed fine, at least Yamcha kept telling himself it was despite the aching feeling he was starting to feel from being apart for too long. The farm wasn’t too far from where his apartment was, if he needed to get there a bit quicker he could still fly. Even if he was starting to have dreams about waking up next to Tenshinhan every morning, his lover’s embrace feeling warm and comforting, he’d wait for things to progress naturally.

_At least as naturally as two guys who are strong enough to blow the planet up if they tried can get, anyway._

Puar interrupted his thoughts with a paw on his forehead. He looked up at the floating cat, who seemed amused by something.

“...what?” he said.

“Since you an’ Tenshinhan got together, you seem...a lot happier, you know.” Puar purred, placing himself on Yamcha’s shoulder as the man swept the floor with an old broom. 

“Really? How so?” Yamcha questioned, arching a brow slightly while not looking away from his work.

“Well, before you did, you seemed really...down on yourself. With things not working out all the time. You were a little happier before things went to hell at the tournament, seeing Goku again...but then after everything happened…”

“A lot happened. It tends to...get you down a bit. But you should know that you don’t need to worry about me.” Yamcha interrupted, pausing to offer his companion a smile.

“Yes I do!” Puar objected. “You know I do! But...now that you and Tenshinhan are dating, I...I haven’t been as worried as I normally am about you. Because he makes you happy.”

Yamcha’s face flushed at the thought. Of course Tenshinhan made him happy. Maybe he’d underestimated how much, or maybe it’d been so long since…

...since he’d been really in love with someone.

“Okay, you’ve got a point.” Yamcha admitted, scratching his head, his hair already beginning to grow out a little from the short crop he’d had it in. After he finished sweeping, and dumping the dust bin into the garbage, he sat at the counter as Puar floated down to sit on the counter in front of him.

“Maybe we can go see them today? I’ve been meaning to show Chiaotzu my pressed flowers for a while now.” Puar asked innocently, tilting his head like he was a kitten. Yamcha chuckled softly.

“Let me see if Ten’s not too busy. You know how hectic farming can be.” he half-joked; he knew harvest season was approaching. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out his phone and began to text.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tenshinhan worked in his vegetable garden while waiting for Yamcha to arrive. Working helped distract from the butterflies in his stomach at least a little, though he noticed his hands tremble as he worked. He wasn’t usually so nervous since they’d confessed and had been together, but…

Tenshinhan hated the distance between them now, even if it was less than an hour away. Having Yamcha around, helping out around the farm or even in the house (especially whenever he’d do the cooking; he was very handy in the kitchen) just felt...right. Like he was meant to be here, with him, and Chiaotzu and Puar, together on this little farm by the mountains. It was bittersweet whenever Yamcha would leave, but he could never muster the courage to just ask him to stay.

But Chiaotzu was catching on, and the clairvoyant made a habit of pushing Tenshinhan to be more open and honest with Yamcha. 

_“You like having them around, too, don’t you?” He’d asked his brother-like companion._

_“Of course. But you’re the one who’s gotta ask. He’s your boyfriend, Ten.”_

Tenshinhan felt another batch of fluttering inside him as his face heated up again. That’s right, Yamcha was his boyfriend now. Not just a former enemy, or a retired rival, or an old friend that he’d secretly been in love with. He was his boyfriend, and those long harbored feelings were very much reciprocated. He felt it with each kiss, embrace, grasping of hands. 

But there were other feelings he’d not paid much mind to in the past that had begun to bubble slowly to the surface more so now. Yes, he’d occasionally dreamed of intimacy with Yamcha, but those dreams were becoming much more frequent now that they were together. And now he’d swore he could really...feel him, hear him. It felt so real that he’d wake up in a state he hadn’t been in since his awkward teenage years.

Sexual thoughts about people was rare for Tenshinhan, except when it came to Yamcha. Gods, the man was gorgeous and very open about himself. And while he knew a lot of his bravado was a front for the kind, sensitive man he really was, he found his confidence (true or otherwise) to be rather attractive. 

Asking Yamcha to move in with him on the farm in the first place was one thing, and Tenshinhan was preparing himself to do so as best as he could. He wasn’t sure of how experienced he was with men, especially compared to his own...inexperience. The last thing he wanted to do was throw himself at his lover and risk disappointing him.

_One thing at a time. It’ll come naturally. Don’t overthink this._ He thought to himself.

Tenshinhan’s thoughts were interrupted as a pair of feet landed behind him, and he turned to see Yamcha beam at him. He walked over to his lover and they embraced, kissing briefly. 

“You didn’t miss me too much, did you?” Yamcha purred, clasping Tenshinhan’s hands in his.

“I did. A lot.” Tenshinhan stammered, slightly embarrassed by the nervousness creeping into his throat. Yamcha’s smile faltered a bit, and he freed a hand to brush it against Tenshinhan’s cheek slightly.

“You okay?” Yamcha asked, kissing Tenshinhan’s lips softly.

“I’m...fine. I’m just...thinking about stuff.” 

“...like what?” Yamcha tilted his head softly to the side.

“...you moving in with me.”

There was a moment of silence, but Yamcha’s eyes never left his, expression blanked by Tenshinhan’s statement. Then, his face went completely red.

“You’re serious?” Yamcha now stammered, his jaw nearly dropping.

“Yes. I...I want you to be here with me. Always. I know, it’s only been a month but...it’s getting harder to be away from you for long periods of time.” Tenshinhan explained, bringing his hands to Yamcha’s shoulders. The other man looked down on the ground for a moment before smiling back up to him.

“Well, it would save me a lot of money, between gas and rent. Plus I can help you around more...and...yeah. It’s been hard on me too. I miss you too much when I’m not here.” Yamcha murmured.

“...so you’ll come live with me. With...us. You, me, Chiaotzu and Puar.”

“Honestly, I want nothing more than that, Tenshinhan.”

They kissed again, a longer, more intimate kiss his time, their arms wrapping around each other. When they parted, they looked breathlessly at each other.

“Let me finish. You go and talk to Puar and Chiaotzu about this. I’m sure they’ll be fine with this--”

“I’m sure they will. Stop worrying so much. I’m supposed to be the one who worries between the two of us.” Yamcha added one last kiss before reluctantly pulling himself away and walking towards the house.

Tenshinhan returned to his work, but now with a smile on his face he wouldn’t lose for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Skipping about here and there and there's some mentions of stuff but there's still more development to go between them! I'm getting there. Thanks for continuing to read this first slow burn I'm writing. That's all for now. -KQ


	6. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day comes with more feelings.

For Yamcha, it was almost bittersweet to move out of his apartment but it was overridden by the excitement of living together with Tenshinhan. It took a few days to pack everything into the truck they'd borrowed for the move, Tenshinhan helping Yamcha with a few heavier things. There were things he didn't need and those were thrown out, mostly furniture like his bed (which the mattress was far past the point of when it should have been replaced anyway, Tenshinhan pointed out while musing about some aches Yamcha had been complaining about). Thankfully Yamcha had an old futon big enough for them both, where at night they'd huddled in each other's arms and falling asleep quick since they were so tired from packing.

The morning of the move, after one last conversation with the old landlady who seemed actually quite sad to see him go (and insisted on him keeping in touch and inviting her to their wedding, which made Tenshinhan blush furiously), they climbed together into the truck and for the last time, Yamcha drove from that apartment building to the farm. Their farm. Yamcha felt Tenshinhan squeeze his free hand and he smiled widely.

Puar was right, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

* * *

Later that day, Yamcha had unpacked at least half of the boxes he'd brought, leaving a few in the corner of the bedroom which he now shared with Tenshinhan. He sighed, body aching with exhaustion. They'd been up so early and he slowly realized the sun had begun to set already. It was late summer, so the sunset was coming sooner and sooner.

Tenshinhan walked in, looking at the boxes before peering at his exhausted lover. Yamcha looked good in just about anything he wore, even if it was as simple as jeans and an orange t-shirt. A t-shirt that wasn't too tight but gave enough of an impression of Yamcha's chest and abs that his imagination could fill in the rest. Wearing old gi he’d managed to hang onto for messier jobs like moving, he felt significantly less worth looking at. 

_Does he have any idea how good he looks right now?_

"So, finished for now?" he asked, trying to make conversation as to stir his thoughts away from their current trajectory. Yamcha looked back at him, an easy smile on his face, and sat up on their bed.

"Just taking a break. Maybe I'll just hold off on the rest until tomorrow. Kinda tired." Yamcha murmured softly, scratching his head. Tenshinhan walked over and sat beside him on the bed, kissing him softly on the cheek. Yamcha leaned over and reciprocated, kissing his cheek back.

"You sure you're okay with sharing your bed with me? It's not too soon, is it?" Yamcha inquired softly. Tenshinhan wrapped an arm around Yamcha's shoulder and leaned back, laying them together. Yamcha curled into his side, resting his head on Tenshinhan's chest.

"I've been wanting to be with you for years. I'm seeing it more as us making up for lost time, if anything." Tenshinhan murmured.

"Hmm." Yamcha hummed. He reached for Tenshinhan's free hand and laced his fingers through his.

"This feels right y'know. Like...I should be here with you. Like I'm supposed to be here with you. And that I'm a fool for not saying something sooner." He stammered out, his voice just above a whisper.

"We both are, we were...both afraid of being hurt. But that doesn't matter anymore. You're here with me now, Yamcha. And if I can help it, I'm never gonna let you go." Tenshinhan whispered back to him, leaning down and kissing his lips intently.

Their kisses had become less awkward as time went on, and now were much more passionate. But they had stayed chaste up until now, and after a moment of caution, Yamcha boldy darted his tongue into Tenshinhan's mouth. Taken aback for a second by his boyfriend's boldness, Tenshinhan reciprocated, his tongue meeting Yamcha's. They both moaned into the kiss, and at some point Yamcha and climbed onto Tenshinhan, straddling his waist. As they parted, they looked at each other, cheeks flushed.

"That was...different…" Tenshinhan spoke softly. Yamcha chuckled softly.

"Sorry...I kind of got lost in the moment. Plus I'm just...excited, I guess."

"Yamcha...don't be sorry. I'm fine with this. But...I'd be even better if you'd kiss me like that again." Tenshinhan smiled, and Yamcha smiled in return as his lips clamped over Tenshinhan's again, tongues meeting and hands grabbing his ass and going under Tenshinhan's shirt, and the grinding of their hips together. They must have looked like a couple of horny teenagers when Chiaotzu barged into the room. Yamcha and Tenshinhan both sharply sat up and stared at the small man. Yamcha glared while Tenshinhan tried not to laugh.

"I mean dinner is ready but if you want to do _all that,_ I can always put yours in the oven or something." Chiaotzu muttered before hiding his flushed face in his hands and floating away.

"...we'll be down in a moment." Tenshinhan called out. Yamcha slowly climbed off from on top of him, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Puar relaxed into a rocking chair on the porch, rubbing his full belly. Tenshinhan came outside, sitting down on the bench across from where the feline sat. 

“You enjoying yourself?” Tenshinhan asked lightheartedly. Puar perked up a little and smiled at his friend and roommate.

“I sure am! But honestly, as long as Yamcha’s happy, I’m happy!” he squeaked. Tenshinhan sighed softly, looking up. Through the window, he could see Yamcha and Chiaotzu laughing about something as they did the dishes. 

“...I hope he is.” he murmured to himself. He didn’t expect Puar to, albeit slightly more sluggish than usual, float up to him and nuzzled his face.

“I know he is.” Puar reassured Tenshinhan, purring slightly. Tenshinhan smiled, reaching up and rubbing between Puar’s ears, which made the cat’s purring louder.

* * *

The dishes were done, and Yamcha dried his hands on one of the old dish towels that he’d brought over with him. He sighed wistfully, looking outside to see Puar nuzzle Tenshinhan, who was trying not to laugh as he was tickled by whiskers. He smiled, turning to Chiaotzu as the small man finished drying himself off as well.

“Tenshinhan seems happier with you here, y’know. I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy in years, if ever at all since I’ve known him.” Chiaotzu mused softly, cleaning off the counter with a wet rag.

“...I sure hope so.” Yamcha said while sitting on a stool by the counter.

“You do. I think he makes you happy too. And I know you doubt yourself a lot, Yamcha, but...I think you two are really good for each other. You always have been. It just...took you two long enough.” Chiaotzu’s tone became a bit teasing at the end. Yamcha blushed slightly and rolled his eyes.

“Gimme a break. I’ve been all mixed up inside about all sorts of crap for years. It took me dying a second time to finally be honest about how I feel.”

“It seems death has a way of reminding us what’s really important, huh?”

“Yeah. Especially when we all die because the world ends.” The two shared soft laughter before a silence sets in. Chiaotzu cleared his throat.

“Well, we’re all still alive. Just remember if you guys are gonna make out, lock the door next time.” the psychic teased. Yamcha’s face reddened a bit more.


	7. Visit to Capsule Corp, Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha receives a message from an old friend. Tenshinhan isn't amused at the prospects.

Morning had come and Yamcha was the first to wake for once. Usually Tenshinhan was up and already working outside, but there was not much to do today anyway. He could faintly hear Chiaotzu and Puar laughing outside, so he figured they were taking care of whatever was left. He lingered for a moment, as the feeling of Tenshinhan’s arms around him came into focus.

_We’re spooning._ Yamcha thought, an amused half-smile on his face as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was still getting used to waking up beside Tenshinhan, though a week had gone by since he’d moved in. He slowly rose, being careful not to wake up his lover, and heard his phone vibrate on the charger. He sighed and grabbed it.

Years ago, waking up in someone else’s bed to find a message from Bulma waiting for him would’ve made him terribly anxious. Not that it had happened often, and _mostly_ only during their “off” periods, but still. A few years time and them both falling for other people made it less unwelcome. Still, he wondered if she’d somehow heard about the changes in his life and what she would say about them.

**Call me when you get this.** Her text read, simple and to the point. Yamcha scratched his head, then looked back to Tenshinhan. He leaned over and gently kissed his boyfriend’s temple before getting up out of bed and shivering slightly. He only wore a tank top and some old pajama pants, so he grabbed one of the robes hanging on the back of the bedroom door, slowly crept out of the room and made his way down to the kitchen.

From the window, he could see Chiaotzu with a rake, clearing out some leaves that had already begun to fall. Autumn had begun to set in quickly, and Yamcha sighed wistfully. He liked summer most out of the seasons, and to see it was over already was a bit of a bummer. Then again, the cool down was welcome...as was all the pumpkin spice things that would be coming soon (It was a guilty pleasure of his, okay, shh).

The coffee machine was put on and he sat on the stool. Looking at the clock above the kitchen sink, it was just after 10am, so it would be fairly reasonable that Bulma would be up. He pulled his phone out from the bathrobe’s pocket and went into his contacts, calling her.

* * *

Sure enough, Bulma was hard at work fixing one of the training bots her Saiyan husband and half-Saiyan son used in the gravity chamber. It was a quiet morning for Capsule Corp, the humming of the machine was distant as it was on the other side of the main building from where her lab was. Also, she had soundproofed the walls years ago, so all of Vegeta’s grunting and shouting was muted. Her phone went off in her back pocket, but she instead pulled her left sleeve down and looked down at the watch, clicking on the phone button on the screen.

Yamcha looked groggy, but good. Definitely in higher spirits since they’d last spoken a few months ago. Bulma smiled at her once-boyfriend.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” she teased, causing Yamcha to chuckle slightly.

“ _You know I was never a morning person. What’s up?_ ” Yamcha asked, leaning his hand on one hand.

“I was just wondering when you and your new _boyfriend_ were gonna come over and see us. It’s been a while and there’s a lot I need to catch up on, y’know.” she said nonchalantly with a wink, smirking when Yamcha’s face reddened ever so slightly.

“ _...okay, who told you?_ ”

“Nobody, but it’s not hard to figure out. I mean, with you obviously in Tenshinhan’s kitchen. I’ve been there maybe once but those cupboards leave an impression. Especially since I recognize that one mug you’re using.”

“ _...because you got it for me years ago. I know.”_ Yamcha muttered, looking down at the yellow mug in his hand. It said _CAT LOVES FOOD_ in big pink letters; Bulma had gotten it for him as it was a bit of an inside joke between them.

“...I’m really happy for you. It’s honestly about time, really.” She spoke lightheartedly.

“ _Thanks. It’s...been a while, y’know...since I felt this way.”_ Yamcha’s face got slightly redder and he looked away from the screen for a second. It was then that Tenshinhan’s face leaned over his shoulder, all three eyes looking tiredly at the screen. Yamcha jumped slightly at first, then smiled and kissed Tenshinhan on the cheek. Tenshinhan’s eyes widened as he turned to Yamcha.

_“It’s cool babe. It’s Bulma. Do you really think she wouldn’t figure it out?”_ Yamcha said, nuzzling Tenshinhan’s reddening cheek and giving it another kiss. Bulma giggled on the other end.

_Oh my goodness. They’re actually super cute like this,_ she thought.

_“Right...of course she did.”_ Tenshinhan muttered, obviously embarrassed, but also leaning down and kissing Yamcha on the temple before he walked over to the fridge.

“So, like I said…” Bulma piped, quick to get things back on track, “When are you guys available to come see us?”

_“Us, being?”_ She could hear Tenshinhan mutter and she frowned slightly. That’s right, he still rather disliked Vegeta; her long time friend was pretty good at holding a grudge.

“I mean you’ll probably see Vegeta when he gets hungry or when he feels like dragging Trunks into training. But mostly, me and my parents. And Trunks, of course.” she clarified. The two men exchanged a glance. Tenshinhan shrugged.

_“We aren’t terribly busy today, so maybe later? In the afternoon, I guess.”_ Tenshinhan spoke, some grog still in his voice.

_“That sound good?”_ Yamcha said, turning back to the screen.

“Sounds great. See you both then. And Chiaotzu and Puar are invited too, if they’re not doing anything either.” Bulma said, the call ending shortly after. She smiled to herself, turning back to her desk; she’d change out of her coveralls later, when she was done and with enough time to get herself ready. She did, however, send a message to Vegeta before she went back to work.

“We’re gonna have company later. Just so you know.” she spoke into her phone. She imagined he probably harrumphed at the message, but she knew he’d probably behave.

Probably.

* * *

It had been some time since Tenshinhan had last been to Capsule Corp. The party after defeating Majin Buu must have been the last time he’d been here, on one of those rare occasions where they’d all been gathered together. He couldn’t help his introverted nature and being busy with the farm, and of course whatever other excuse he’d often come up with to not come to gatherings. He realized now that he was in a relationship with Yamcha, it would be significantly harder to stay out of them.

Though, as long as he was going _with_ Yamcha, he supposed he could do his best to be more sociable. Or at least he’d let his boyfriend do all the socializing for the both of them. Socializing with his friends wasn’t what was making him a little on edge as he sat in the passenger’s seat of Yamcha’s car, dressed in some casual garb that he rarely wore; an old tank top and gray pants, hooded zip-up sweater that Yamcha’d gotten for himself but was a bit too big.

It was Vegeta. Even after all these years, he’d still had tense feelings about the Saiyan whenever in close quarters. Hearing what happened during the Buu incident, when he had fallen under Buu’s master’s control, just reaffirmed these feelings. He knew that he was back in control of himself now, and maybe he really had changed, but Tenshinhan still would rather keep his distance. 

He was a bit aghast when he’d found out that these days Yamcha was actually pretty cordial with Vegeta, waving to him as they approached Capsule Corp, the short man just reentering the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta acknowledged Yamcha with a silent nod, no tension visible in his features to Tenshinhan’s relief; he wasn’t dressed for a fight and he didn’t think he could take the Saiyan at this point if he tried anything with Yamcha.

“Hey, ‘Geet. Where’s Bulma at?” Yamcha asked, straightening out his old blue letter jacket as he approached (Tenshinhan knew that jacket had to be well over ten years old, but it still looked good on Yamcha; hell, anything did, down to the old jeans he’d worn with it and the yellow shirt underneath.) Vegeta, tank top and spandex clad as he would be during training, tilted his head towards the main house, glanced at Tenshinhan with mild disinterest, then returned to his training.

“He’s as friendly as ever.” Tenshinhan muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“He warms up to you if you’re around enough. Really, he’s not so bad these days. You really should try to mend things with him.” Yamcha chided softly, jabbing Tenshinhan with his elbow gently. Tenshinhan grumbled, and he sighed.

_He’ll come around eventually. Maybe not friends, but at least civil with each other._ Yamcha thought, as another small figure approached them from the house.

“Hey! Uncle Yamcha!” Trunks piped, charging at the scarred man with a tackle, hugging his waist. Yamcha felt some of the wind knocked out of him, but he’d at least noticed the kid in time so that he could brace himself. It helped that Tenshinhan stood right behind him and caught him as he almost lost balance.

“H-hey kid! Gee, you’re gettin’ really strong, huh?” Yamcha huffed, laughing a bit.

“Yeah, dad insists that I spend at least some of my summer break training with him. It’s kind of annoying but at least we’re spendin’ time together. Oh, is that Uncle Tenshinhan? Hey!” Trunks spoke.

“Hi.” Tenshinhan added, smiling at the young half-Saiyan. Trunks let go of Yamcha and waved up at him, then looked around.

“No Puar or Chiaotzu?” Trunks asked softly.

“Nah, they wanted to finish the yard work.” Yamcha clarified with a shrug. “Just us.”

“Mmmkay. Mom’s inside with Grandma and Auntie Tights. Follow me.” the boy said with a nod, motioning for them to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I'm splitting this into two chapters because of the fact that I want to try to keep chapter lengths at least mostly consistent, ha. Bulma's birthday is today too, so it's a funny coincidence her appearance begins here. Anyway, the next chapter will be the rest of the visit. I think? It'll be two parts at least. Okay, til next time! -Kat
> 
> P.S. (There's a reason for Puar and Chiaotzu's absence...;) You'll see later. )


	8. Visit to Capsule Corp, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Yamcha and Tenshinhan's visit to Capsule Corp.

Walking through Capsule Corp always filled Yamcha with a sense of nostalgia. After all, while he dated Bulma he was living here, at least partially. There were good memories, some bad ones and ones that had become foggy with time. As much as things changed, he noticed some things hadn’t changed much; there were still many animals running about the gardens.

This was, of course, the first time he was bringing Tenshinhan along with him as his significant other. He wasn’t too worried about the reception; The Briefs were always a very open-minded bunch. Just outside the gardens, he saw Bulma and her sister, Tights, sitting with drinks on coasters. They were laughing about something, probably idle gossip as they would. Before they could approach, he found himself stopped by a sudden arm grab.

“Yamcha, honey! It’s been too long since I last saw ya! You look so handsome, as always, darling!” Panchy chirped up at him, giving him a one armed hug, holding an empty tray in her other hand. She turned to Tenshinhan and waved at him, smiling up at him.

“Oh, Tenshinhan! It’s good to see you. I don’t see you terribly often, you really ought to be less of a stranger, honey.” she said. Tenshinhan blushed and nodded.

Over at the table, Trunks went over to his mother, who smiled at him, ruffled his hair with a free hand and smooched his brow. The young boy giggled, blushing slightly. Bulma wore a simple red sundress, the skirt flowing around her as she stood, approaching Yamcha and hugging him.

“There you are. I was starting to worry you’d somehow forgotten how to get here, it took you long enough.” She joked, jabbing her long time friend in the side.

“Sorry, traffic getting here was a pain once we hit the city. I kind of forgot about that.” Yamcha laughed. Tenshinhan cleared his throat behind them, standing with his arms behind his back. Bulma laughed, reaching over and hugging Tenshinhan’s waist from the side.

“And you! Look at you being nice enough to come visit for once.”

“It’s good to see you.” Tenshinhan murmured softly.

“Here, come sit with me and Tights. And tell me **everything**.” Bulma said, ushering both the men over to the shaded table.

* * *

A few hours went by, Yamcha and Bulma doing most of the talking. At one point, Tights had excused herself and hadn’t been seen since, leaving just the three of them alone. Tenshinhan mused to himself observing the once on-and-off-again exes laughing about old times and recent events. He remembered how badly their break-up had gone; the tension that had once put a wedge between their friendship was no longer there, long buried and left behind. 

It was funny, to Tenshinhan; he knew years ago he’d had some sort of feelings for Yamcha, but in the earliest days of those feelings, Yamcha had been with Bulma. Not that he’d thought she was in the way; he would have never come between them. Then again, there were a lot of other things between them that eventually could not be overcome. It was relieving to see them be back on good terms.

He’d remembered when they hadn’t been. He remembered the pain in Yamcha’s eyes, having to deal with that on top of the situation they’d been in at the time. He hated seeing Yamcha in so much pain, and his longing was countered by what he considered to be courtesy; he knew he needed time.

Time had been kind to them, at least in terms of the bonds that had been built up over the years. Around their adventures, and the one person who brought them all together. Tenshinhan wondered momentarily how Goku was fairing, being alive again after seven years; knowing sometime soon they’d have to go see him and his family as well. Though, he wasn’t worried about what Goku would think of their relationship. Goku was pretty good at rolling with things.

“You’re awfully quiet there, Ten. You okay?” Yamcha asked, snapping him from his thoughts. A warm feeling in his chest came as he’d realized that his hand had been taken into his boyfriend’s at some point. 

“Sorry. I guess I got lost in thought for a moment.” Tenshinhan said, clearing his throat a bit and sheepishly smiling at the friends. Bulma sighed, looking at her watch.

“Knowing Vegeta, he’ll probably come out of the chamber expecting dinner sometime soon. You guys wanna stay over? I’d love to have you.” she offered.

“We’d love to, but Chiaotzu and Puar probably would worry if we got back too late.” Yamcha said, smiling and waving off the offer. Tenshinhan nodded.

“Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom before we go?” Yamcha asked, standing up. Bulma nodded.

“Sure, you know where they are still, right?”

“Of course, I used to live here, y'know.”

As Yamcha walked away, Tenshinhan sighed. He slowly looked to Bulma, who turned to him with a smile on her face.

“You have good intentions with my dear ex-boyfriend, right Shinhan?” she interrogated, half jokingly leaning over the table. 

“Oh cut it out. You know I do.” Tenshinhan laughed, covering his face with a hand as he tried to hide his blush.

“I do. I’m really happy for you two, really. I’m just sorry it took so long.” Bulma said, softening her voice a bit.

“That’s on us...we were both unsure of how the other felt. You know how it goes.” Tenshinhan spoke.

“Oh believe me. Do you know how long it took me to get Vegeta to admit he cared about me--let alone **love** me? At least he’s trying to be more of a husband and father these days.”

“I’m sure he must feel...some guilt.” Tenshinhan muttered. He wasn’t around for the Majin Vegeta fiasco, and only had Yamcha’s account to go by. But he also knew it ended with him sacrificing himself.

“I’m sure, too. He doesn’t say much about it. But I know it does affect him. Thankfully, no one outside of our group remembers it anyway.” Bulma turned away, looking towards the house. 

“...you guys _are_ happy, right?” she asked softly.

“...yes.” Tenshinhan breathed, placing his hand on his long-time friend’s shoulder. They exchanged a smile. Bulma lowered her head slightly.

“A part of me still feels a bit guilty, to be honest. I know, it’s in the past and we patched things up and we’re friends again. But...things were bad for a while between us.”

“What’s important is that you managed to stay friends despite everything. Plus, I think he likes being an uncle to Trunks.” Tenshinhan piped. Bulma snorted.

“It’s kind of funny, in a way. He was so heartbroken when it all happened but he’s probably the most reliable babysitter I’ve got outside of my parents. Which...you don’t mind if Trunks gets dropped off at the farm every so often?” Bulma said, a bit of teasing in her voice again.

“As long as he doesn’t mind doing some work, sure. We could always use another hand.” Tenshinhan chuckled, the two laughing.

“Of course I’d come back to you two laughing.” Yamcha piped, reapproaching the two.

As Bulma escorted them back to the entrance, Tenshinhan caught a glance of Vegeta and Trunks walking toward the kitchen. The Saiyan was focused on his son, his expression soft, something akin to a smile on his face. He caught himself starting to smile. 

_Maybe I should be over this feeling I have about Vegeta by now. Suppose I should at least try._

“Don’t be strangers, you two.” Bulma said, hugging Yamcha once more. She then hugged Tenshinhan as well.

“Thank you, Bulma.” Tenshinhan spoke softly.

“Yeah. We’ll make plans sometime when we’re not too busy of course.” Yamcha added with a smile.

* * *

The drive back was silent, but a warm feeling stuck with Tenshinhan. The radio was busted for some time, so the only sound around them was the wind blowing through the half-open windows. Looking over to Yamcha, he could see his lover’s growing hair blowing in the wind, a content look upon his face. His heart fluttered a bit.

“You okay?” Tenshinhan asked softly, breaking the silence.

“Mm-hmm. Of course. Why?” Yamcha replied, voice soft.

Tenshinhan didn’t tear his eyes away from Yamcha. This moment between them, just the two of them, he couldn’t bear to. He reached over and brushed his hand against Yamcha’s cheek. Yamcha smiled, his face flushing.

The sunset had turned the sky warm hues of orange and red, the clouds present but unthreatening. Tenshinhan could only look at how Yamcha’s tan skin looked in the lighting, warm like summer. Like love, like the rest of their lives. 

As they pulled into the driveway, it was immediately obvious that the two of them were alone. Tenshinhan arched a brow as they climbed out of Yamcha’s car. Tenshinhan approached the front door, a note haphazardly left for them.

**Hey, we’re gonna go see the fireworks in town! You can meet us if you want. (Otherwise, enjoy your alone time, lovebirds.)** **-P &C**

Tenshinhan’s face flushed and he chuckled a bit. He looked back and saw Yamcha inspecting his car a little bit, his face somewhat distracted. Shaking his head, he walked back to his boyfriend and handed him the note.

“Oh yeah, I forgot Puar was talking about going.” Yamcha mused softly, leaning back against his car. The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Tenshinhan moved in closer, pinning Yamcha into the side of his car. Yamcha looked back up at him, his face flushed slightly, eyes half-lidded. 

Tenshinhan leaned in, kissing Yamcha deeply, running his fingers through his hair. Yamcha moaned into the kiss, the note forgotten on the ground as he gripped the back of Tenshinhan’s sweatshirt. Their kisses expressed the increased urgency between them, Tenshinhan catching Yamcha’s lower lip between his teeth.

“So...alone time, huh?” Yamcha mused against his lips, sighing as Tenshinhan leaned down and kissed his neck softly.

“Minus well take advantage of it, right?” Tenshinhan breathed, finding the sweet spot on Yamcha’s neck and sucking hard, earning a moan in response. 

“Gods, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that conversation between Bulma and Tenshinhan wasn't too rushed, but heck. Also...yeah, it's happening. It's my first time writing smut in quite a few years next chapter so, like, have mercy lmao. I'm gonna do my best. (It won't be too explicit, I think. Maybe. IDK.) - Kat


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshinhan and Yamcha have some alone time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: If you don't want to read smut you can skip this chapter. No hard feelings. :) )

Once inside the house, jackets were quickly discarded, thrown aside without care of where they landed. Tenshinhan's lips pressed hard against Yamcha's, the shorter man wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Tenshinhan grasped Yamcha's waist, fingers pressing into him through his shirt. When they finally parted for air, Yamcha nearly lost his balance, not realizing he'd been standing nearly on his toes.

"Upstairs?" he breathed, looking up at Tenshinhan, his face completely flushed. Tenshinhan merely nodded, and Yamcha lead them up the stairs to their bedroom. Tenshinhan closed the door behind them, locking it before turning them so he was pressing Yamcha up against it, his mouth clamping gently on his ear, trailing kisses and bites down his neck. Yamcha gasped, running his hands up Tenshinhan's back and grasping him through his tank top.

Yamcha swore his heart's pounding was audible; his mind racing with passion. Taking the lead at least for the moment, he pushed them off the door and backed them up towards the bed. Meanwhile, Tenshinhan reached down and pulled off his tank top, standing shirtless. 

"Y'know, I really missed watching you take your shirt off." Yamcha murmured. Before he knew it, Tenshinhan reached down and was pulling off Yamcha's shirt as well. His breath hitched but he didn't resist, lifting his arms to make it easier to remove. He remembered the scars on his stomach but Tenshinhan running his hand over them made him forget how worried he was about them.

"Looking good." Tenshinhan breathed into his neck, leaving love bites all over the other side now. Yamcha whimpered, running his own hands over Tenshinhan's bare chest.

"How far are we taking this, exactly?" Yamcha asked softly, whimpering under his breath as Tenshinhan's hands wandered, one grasping his rear. He hadn't realized their cores pressed together until he noticed Tenshinhan was just as hard as he was.

"However far you want to." Tenshinhan was practically growling; as firm as his touch was, there was a trembling to his movements, Yamcha realized. He wasn't sure if it was from inexperience or just dire need, whichever it was only made Yamcha want him even more.

Wordlessly, Yamcha shoved Tenshinhan onto their bed, the other man landing on his back. Practically pouncing onto him, he straddled his hips, grinding onto his lover while he returned the favor and sucked hard on Tenshinhan's throat. Tenshinhan groaned, grabbing his ass and grinding up against him in response.

"You have no fucking idea how badly I've been wanting you, Ten." Yamcha breathed as he left hickeys on Tenshinhan's neck and shoulders.

"I think I have a good idea." Tenshinhan groaned.

“Have you done this before?” Yamcha asked softly, pausing and rising a bit, looking down at Tenshinhan with some concern.

“...not...fully, no.” Tenshinhan admitted, looking off to the side and slightly blushing, “I hope that doesn’t deter you at all.”

“No...I’ll just have to take the lead is all. No worries. I’ve got you, babe.” Yamcha replied softly, leaning down and kissing Tenshinhan tenderly. Kissing took precedence as the two wordlessly shed the rest of their clothes, until they were naked by each other’s side. Yamcha resumed his position, their erections moving against each other. They both sighed, Tenshinhan’s hands on Yamcha’s hips while Yamcha’s hands were on Tenshinhan’s shoulders.

Their movements gradually began to grow more frantic, Tenshinhan’s hands wandering to his ass, gripping him. Yamcha bit his lip, trying not to whimper at the sensation, the friction of it all, Tenshinhan’s hands on him, kneading his ass and another hand on his chest. He relented a moan as Tenshinhan’s thumb brushed his nipple. The warmth in his body was building but he needed more.

“T-Ten...lube...in the bedside table drawer…” he stammered, yelping as Tenshinhan sat up slightly, his tongue flickering where his thumb had been.

“You sure?” Tenshinhan asked, pulling Yamcha into a deep kiss before he could answer.

“Yes, please Ten.” Yamcha insisted against his lips. There was some movement, the bedside drawer and reached for the bottle Yamcha had placed there when he’d moved in. 

“What do you want me to do?” Tenshinhan inquired; he was partially aware of how this worked, but he preferred to trust Yamcha to lead the way. Yamcha stopped his movements, taking the bottle from Tenshinhan, opening it and pouring a charitable amount on Tenshinhan’s hand. Guiding his hand to his ass, he pushed one of his fingers inside.

“Is this…”

“It’s fine...don’t worry.”

Gradually another finger was added, and Yamcha began whimpering as they moved inside him. Tenshinhan kissed his shoulder, focusing on Yamcha. And then, he’d felt Yamcha’s lubed hand reach down and stroke him. He sighed, closing all but his third eye as the lubed, calloused fingers explored his length.

“Y-Yamcha…”

“Just making sure. Take your hand back, okay?”

Tenshinhan obeyed, pulling away. Yamcha adjusted in his lap, slowly beginning to lower himself onto him. Tenshinhan gasped, his hands back on Yamcha’s hips as they lowered until meeting his. Yamcha let out a long sigh, letting himself adjust. Their eyes met, and Yamcha leaned in, kissing him deeply.

“I love you, Tenshinhan.” he breathed.

“I love you too.” Tenshinhan hissed softly. 

They began to move together, Yamcha rising and falling on Tenshinhan’s lap, both of them breathing heavily and sighing. The tempo gradually increased again, the warmth building and building. At some point, Yamcha ended up on his back and Tenshinhan was thrusting into him, deeply and hard, and Yamcha couldn’t see anymore, digging his fingers into Tenshinhan’s back and whimpering and moaning and begging.

Yamcha grabbed the back of Tenshinhan’s head as his hand gripped his cock, stroking in time with his strokes inside him. Tenshinhan was thrusting so hard the bed was hitting the wall but neither really cared, lost in their passion, their love, until it built up so high that it crashed and washed over them both, their eyes meeting as they reached it together.

Tenshinhan collapsed on top of Yamcha, the two of them holding onto each other, limbs intertwining with each other. They whispered murmurs of love to one another as they came down, laying kisses wherever they could reach. The afterglow between them was more than enough for the both of them to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

Yamcha woke first, the room dim with night's darkness. He sat up, Tenshinhan had partially rolled off of him at some point to get more comfortable. He smiled, leaning over his boyfriend, running a hand over his head.

“Ten. Babe.” he softly whispered, kissing him on the lid of his third eye, which flew open at the sensation.

“Yamcha.” Tenshinhan blurted, sitting up a bit. 

“You okay?” Yamcha asked softly, tilting his head a bit.

“I’m...fine. I didn’t mean to pass out right after we…” Tenshinhan trailed off, and his face reddened, clearly going over everything that had happened in his mind.

“It’s okay. I did too. To be fair, it was _really_ good sex, y’know.” Yamcha bragged, kissing Tenshinhan’s cheek and chuckling a bit.

“Flatterer.” Tenshinhan muttered, rolling over onto his back.

“...I feel sticky.”

“...as do I. Shower?”

“I was just about to suggest the same thing. And maybe ordering some take-out. I’m starving.”

* * *

“So, do you think they…” Puar trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows over his bowl of noodles.

“Oh they totally did. Telepath, remember?” Chiaotzu muttered, shoving a dumpling in his mouth. 

“Well, that’s good, right?”

“For their relationship, sure. For me, ehhh. I’m gonna need a shower when we get back home. A long, scrubby one.”

“Ah. Sex repulsion?”

“A-yup.” After Chiaotzu said, then immediately shuddered.

“What’s wrong Chiaotzu?”

“.. _.they’re in the shower now_.”

“...oh. Well, at least they have their own shower, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I DID IT. I WROTE THE SMUT. THANK FUCK THAT'S OVER.
> 
> ...unless I decide to write more but I think from here on out I'll just imply the sexy times. I get nervous writing this stuff so don't expect too much more explicitness from me.
> 
> Where do I go next with this? Well, we'll see!


	10. Let's Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha starts to feel regret over his having slacked on his training in the years since Cell. Tenshinhan is more than happy to help with that.

The next few mornings, they wake in each other’s arms, naked and sometimes a bit sore, but no less happy. Tenshinhan was a fast learner, it turned out, and Yamcha was very thankful for that. It was also nice to have a partner they didn’t have to worry about holding back with; Yamcha had to be careful for years, not wanting to break a bone or something.

Though he worried that maybe Tenshinhan had to hold back a little with him; after all the better part of life since Cell had been spent without training. Sure, he still would work out to keep in shape and to keep where he was, but he hadn’t come up with a new technique or anything in well over a decade. And while he was definitely still one of the strongest human beings on the planet, his slacking had more or less meant he wasn’t as strong as he was at his peak. 

Yamcha had the realization when he woke in bed and Tenshinhan had already been up for some time. Harvest season was well upon them already, so it was likely that he and Chiaotzu were tending the farm. Yamcha would help there from time to time if there weren’t any customers at the farmstand, which he was good at handling that perspective of the farm given that he was far more social than his boyfriend. It was nice to just live a simple life on a farm with one’s boyfriend, a psychic forever-boy and a talking shapeshifting cat.

And yet his inner martial artist was starting to nag him about his complacency, as it would from time to time. There was still the slightest tinge of guilt over not being able to do much against Majin Buu, and sparring in Otherworld had lit a fire that he’d snuffed out over being left in the dust in the living world. They wouldn’t be able to rely on Goku to fight all of their battles, especially if this planet was going to stay safe; and yet he’d fallen so far behind, he felt, because he’d more or less stopped training altogether after Cell.

_Well, I guess being in a relationship can’t help you tune out the insecurities forever._ Yamcha thought. He bit his cheek and sighed, slowly getting up out of bed and reluctantly heading towards the bathroom. Starting the shower, he was thankful that there was still some hot water left.

He wouldn’t bring up the insecurity he was feeling to Tenshinhan, at least not yet. Harvest season meant the farm was at its busiest, because everything had to be brought in before the winter came in. If it weren’t for both Tenshinhan’s Four-Armed Technique and Multi-Form Technique, Yamcha wouldn’t know how he did it. (Chiaotzu’s psychic powers help immensely as well, though at times he’s helping other farmers with difficult tasks for a little side money.) Puar would help with the farmstand and was generally the one who managed the finances, the shapeshifter being the only one who was good at math.

As he would find, however, it was hard to hide feelings around your telepathic roommate. Chiaotzu was in the kitchen, taking a break with some pumpkin tea he’d bought from a neighboring farm. He turned his head towards Yamcha and sighed.

“I can read minds, remember?” he said softly, as Yamcha walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

“...yeah, I know.” Yamcha groaned.

“Ten would love to spar with you again. He was always really happy to face you. He was your ‘eternal rival’ before he was your boyfriend, right?” the psychic mused, taking a sip of his tea and making a slight face. “Added too much sugar.” was added under his breath.

“I know, but he’s so busy right now, and well...maybe I’m a little nervous about getting back into the swing of things. Just because it was easy in Otherworld doesn’t mean it’ll be easy here.” Yamcha mused, looking out to see multiple Tenshinhans working the field, having to stifle a chuckle at the sight of it all. And try not to focus so much on the shirtlessness of every single one of them, _oh Kami._

“Ahem.”

“...sorry.”

“Anyway, wait till lunchtime to ask. I’m sure he can squeeze in a sparring session with you somewhere. Knowing him he’ll go out of his way to do it.” Chiaotzu murmured, finishing his tea and telepathically moving his mug into the sink to wash later.

“You sure?” Yamcha asked, his coffee pouring into his mug.

“I’m positive. In fact I think he’d be more than happy to help the one he loves get back in shape, you know. I mean, fighting wise.”

Yamcha nodded, watching the little psychic float back outside, excusing himself to weed the carrot patch. He knew he had a point; Tenshinhan was always more than happy to spar with him in the past, when he was more active as a martial artist. And if anyone was going to take getting him back in shape seriously, it was definitely him, even if they weren’t in a relationship.

* * *

As Chiaotzu predicted, Tenshinhan was actually rather ecstatic about training with Yamcha again--as enthusiastic as he could get, honestly. In fact, he wanted to go after lunch was over to an open field not too far from the farm, leaving the rest of the work to Chiaotzu (which was something the psychic didn’t mind, as Tenshinhan did most of it already anyway). They flew off after digesting for a bit, changing into old gi and telling their companions they’d be back before dinner was ready.

Yamcha swallowed a bit as he flew, not wanting to get too discouraged but partially regretting his decision already. Was he sure he wanted this? Would he even still be able to keep up with Tenshinhan? Would he hold back because he was afraid to hurt him?

Tenshinhan couldn’t read minds like Chiaotzu, but he still slowed his flight to be besides Yamcha, reaching for one of his clenched hands and holding it. The two paused in the air, Yamcha looking down to the ground, face reddened and biting his lip. Tenshinhan, taking his freehand to turn Yamcha back to face him, leaned in and briskly kissed him.

“You’re doubting yourself again.” he murmured softly.

“I-I know...I just…”

“You can do this, Yamcha. Trust me.”

The two landed in the aforementioned field, surrounded by tall grass and trees. It would honestly also be suitable as a picnic spot or for viewing a meteor shower or fireworks, it was somewhat romantic. Then again, a martial artist could see sparring as a romantic activity, in the right frame of mind, he supposed.

_If you’re as weird as us, I guess._ Yamcha thought.

“Don’t get too distracted, now.” Tenshinhan said, slowly easing into his fighting stance.

“You either.” Yamcha countered, his tone more obviously a tease.

Charging at each other, blows were exchanged at speeds most could barely see. Yamcha’s moves were a bit slower than they used to be, but his guard was up as it should be. Tenshinhan landed more blows than he did, however, and after a while, Yamcha was knocked back. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, a little blood had been drawn. He sighed, shaking it off and readying his stance again.

“You’re slower than I remember. Surely you can’t have been slacking off that much, Yamcha?” Tenshinhan levelled at him, smirking a bit.

“Come at me, babe.” Yamcha challenged, charging back at him.

* * *

“You’re not in as bad shape as you think you are. Rusty as hell, but you’re still pretty strong.” Tenshinhan offered softly, the two of them sitting, watching the sunset after their sparring session had finished.

“...you’re just flattering me, I know. I’ve got a lot of work to do if I’m gonna catch up. I’m...not as fast as I want to be. As I used to be.” Yamcha grumbled, running his hand through his hair. His jaw was clenched, shoulders tense, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.

“And I’ll help you get there. Just believe in yourself...I believe in you.” Tenshinhan murmured, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, kissing his temple. Yamcha wanted to cry, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I know...I’m just...frustrated. Maybe a little ashamed.” Yamcha muttered, leaning his head on Tenshinhan’s shoulder. 

“You shouldn’t be. Just because we’re not on the same level as Goku anymore doesn’t negate us being stronger than most human beings like us, you know.” Tenshinhan comforted, rubbing Yamcha’s back. Physical affection was something he was still learning to do, but for Yamcha’s sake he really wanted to try.

“...I know.” Yamcha breathed, closing his eyes. The pained expression gradually eased and he relaxed a bit into his love’s arms.

“Kami, Ten...I love you.” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. The two laughed softly.

“I love you too…” Tenshinhan whispered back, turning and kissing him on the lips for a minute. Tenshinhan then sighed.

“...we should head back. Before Chiaotzu gets mad.” Tenshinhan mused, remembering his earlier promise. He’d hoped they weren’t too late to keep it. He also knew Chiaotzu wouldn’t stay mad for long, but he still hated to upset him.

“...yeah. Can...we hold hands, like, the whole way this time?” Yamcha asked, finally smiling again at Tenshinhan.

“...of course.” Tenshinhan answered, before giving him another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not great at fight scenes to be honest, but I'll hopefully work on it. There's more sparring to come, of course, I'm diverging from Super a little with this fic and that's okay (I hate how Super treated these two anyway so whatever lol). I'm going to go a little more into the angst of Yamcha's feels a bit more later but don't worry, Tenshinhan will help him through it like any good boyfriend should. <3
> 
> I think there's gonna be a special guest in the next chapter. You should know who, she's in the tags. ;) -Kat


	11. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few friends stop by to see Tenshinhan and Yamcha. Some more surprising than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than what I was originally planning but after today's events I wanted to do something a little nice, because I know what my DB is okay? (The clips are like 10 years old and I didn't listen to them but I've heard enough about them that a part of me wanted to write a certain part of this chapter!)

Their dinner was a little cold and Chiaotzu was a tad miffed, but it was still enjoyable even with the tiny man glaring at them from across the table. Yamcha would have laughed if he didn’t know just what Chiaotzu was actually capable of with his powers. They had expected a peaceful night together from there on out, as Puar and Chiaotzu went into the living room to watch some game show they’d taken a like to.

And then, Goku appeared suddenly in their kitchen, via Instant Transmission of course. Tenshinhan nearly choked on his tea and Yamcha nearly jumped out of his chair.

“Oh hey guys. I didn’t know Yamcha was here!” Goku spoke, cheerful demeanor as always, grinning at them in his gi. The two exchanged a bemused glance with each other.

_At least we know Bulma hasn’t gone around telling everyone we’re together._ Yamcha thought.

“I’ve been living here with Tenshinhan for a little while now, actually. Nearly four months, right?” he said softly, turning back to his old friend. Puar came in, snuggled Goku’s cheek a bit before leading him into one of the other chairs in the dining room.

“Oh, I see. But I thought you were livin’ in that apartment?” Goku asked, tilting his head a bit. Yamcha couldn’t help but smile at how little he’d changed through the years.

“I was...then I moved here to live with Tenshinhan.” Yamcha explained, seeing Tenshinhan’s face flush slightly from the corner of his eye.

“Oh.” Goku said, simply nodding. The two across from him exchanged a glance again, then looked back to him.

“Goku…” Yamcha started.

“We’re...together.” Tenshinhan finished.

They could see the gears turning in the Saiyan’s head a bit; Goku was a simple man after all--when it came to fighting he was a genius but everything else could be a little difficult. So, Yamcha grabbed Tenshinhan’s hand, looped their fingers together and placed them, together, on the table.

Goku’s eyes widened briefly, but then he smiled widely at the two of them.

“Oh! OH! That’s what you mean! Like you’re a couple!” Goku piped cheerfully at them.

“Yeah, we are.” Tenshinhan murmured, slightly embarrassed by the reaction. Yamcha laughed a little bit.

“I’m really happy for the two of you! I mean, I can kind of see it now that I really think about it. You two were always around each other when we’re all together and--wait, so how does it work when you’re both guys?”

Now both Yamcha and Tenshinhan were blushing, and in the living room, Puar giggled while Chiaotzu slowly covered his quickly reddening ears.

* * *

“Well, at least Goku gets it. And is happy for us.” Tenshinhan muttered into his pillow later that night. Yamcha wrapped himself around him, taking the big spoon role for the moment as he placed his cheek on his boyfriend’s back.

“I didn’t think he would have a problem with it. It’s Goku. He might not understand stuff at first but he’s pretty easy-going about things like this.” Yamcha murmured softly, kissing Tenshinhan’s shoulder.

“...do you think any of our friends would have a problem with us?” Tenshinhan wondered softly.

“Nah. Our friend group consists of aliens and cyborgs and other assorted weirdos. Us being in a relationship is perfectly normal.” Yamcha chuckled, earning a snort from his boyfriend.

“I mean, when you’ve died twice you should get to be happy with whoever it is you love without getting shit from your circle of friends.” Tenshinhan added. “...that being said, if Oolong says anything about who wears the _panties_ , I’m fucking punting him.” 

Yamcha pressed his face into Tenshinhan’s back, laughing hysterically.

* * *

Yamcha woke that morning to a familiar sound outside, but it was one he hadn’t heard much since they’d moved out of the city. A truck? What was a truck doing outside. Whatever it was, he felt Tenshinhan jump out of bed.

“Babe?” he grogged, still half-asleep.

“You...might want to get dressed. Especially if Blonde is in control.” Tenshinhan muttered, clearly a bit nervous, muttering to himself as he threw on some clothes. Yamcha’s eyes flew wide and he too jumped out of bed.

* * *

Surely enough, Launch was Blonde at the moment, and seemingly the years had mellowed her out a bit. Dressed in jeans and a jacket that seemed a bit big on her, trucker hat over her tied-back blonde curls. Age showed a bit on her features but she was still quite an attractive lady. Chiaotzu was chatting her up in the living room when the two came down the stairs.

Her eyes darted between Tenshinhan and Yamcha, eyes wide and calculating. Things were quiet, tense for a moment. Yamcha half expected her to pull a machine gun from underneath that baggy old jacket. But then she smiled at them, placing her hands on her hips.

“Gee, ain’t you two the cutest shit I’ve ever seen? It’s about damn time you two sorted that shit out.” Launch cheerfully teased at them. Yamcha sighed loudly in relief and Tenshinhan laughed, walking over and hugging his old flame.

“Good to see you too, Launch.”

* * *

“Yeah, I’ve been dating women for the past couple a’ years now. It makes more sense to me, you know. I was going steady with this one broad for a bit but things didn’t work out, but I’m not in a hurry to settle down anyways. Being a trucker makes it tricky, y’know?” Launch murmured over her coffee. 

“Oh believe me, I get it. Relationships are hard when you’re always going somewhere.” Yamcha laughed, reminiscing internally about both martial arts and baseball while he was still dating Bulma. He was brought back to the present when Tenshinhan cleared his throat.

“Any particular reason why you’ve dropped by?” he asked.

“Ah, just checkin’ in on an old friend. I know I don’t come by here nearly as much as I used to. I wasn’t expectin’ Yamcha to be here but...I’m happy that you managed to finally end up together.” Launch mused, leaning forward in her seat a little bit. 

“How’d you figure that out so easily, by the way?” Yamcha questioned, rubbing his chin a little.

“Ah, it’s not hard for anyone to put the two together. Especially since I’m pretty sure you’re wearing a shirt I got for Ten years ago.” Launch pointed to the old t-shirt in question; a yellow one with a dog on it, the design barely legible from being washed so much.

“I...just put on the first shirt I grabbed to be honest.” Yamcha muttered, blushing a little bit. Tenshinhan cleared his throat. 

“It’s fine...it stopped fitting me years ago. I think I kept it because I thought Launch would get mad if I threw it out.”

“Ah, it’s been, what, fifteen years since I last tried to get in ya pants? Which, congrats, Yamcha, for hitting that.”

“ _Launch._ ” Tenshinhan grumbled as Yamcha laughed a little at that. Before she could add anything else, she turned suddenly from the table and sneeze. Blonde hair turned dark blue, and a softer looking face turned back to them with a smile.

“Oh, congratulations you two!” Launch beamed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One visit that I was planning was Launch. I definitely wanted her to come in and see them and be accepting. Goku wasn't gonna show up till much later but I decided after today...I really wanted to write Goku as an accepting friend. I know he would be, honestly. It's Goku!
> 
> Sorry this chapter's so short but I kind of wrote it just to get this part down. I'm still not sure how many chapters I'm going for yet but I'm thinking between 15 and 20. We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, till the next chapter, later! -Kat


	12. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute domestic fun in this chapter, I'm too tired to write a proper summary. Enjoy.

It was colder than it should have been this morning, and Yamcha sure as hell felt it. Waking alone, he groaned and rubbed the knee of his bad leg. Whenever the weather was particularly bad, he’d feel it where his leg had once been broken. He chuckled a bit, remembering that he now shared a bed with the one who broke said leg.

There were mild spots of soreness in other places, from the sparring they’d started doing at least once or twice a week. Tenshinhan had been enthusiastic, alright, and at times he did not hold back; not that Yamcha had wanted him to, but he wished he didn’t feel it so much the next day. Then again, if he didn’t feel it, was he really gaining anything out of it? Sounded like something old Roshi would say to him, probably.

He crawled out of bed, the warm comforter instantaneously missed as the colder-than-expected air hit his bare chest, the flannel of his pajama shirt unbuttoned. Quickly dressing himself and throwing on a sweater he wasn’t sure was his or Tenshinhan’s, with some old sweatpants and slippers, he went straight towards the kitchen, mind only on a cup or two of coffee to warm him up.

Yamcha wasn’t expecting Tenshinhan to still be standing in the kitchen, but then he remembered the harvest season was at its end. Soon, the ground would be covered in white snow and it would be too cold for him to go outside, but he would likely get dragged out anyway. Tenshinhan wore a red turtleneck shirt with some old black jeans as he stood at the kitchen window with tea, looking out to the landscape. Quietly, Yamcha walked up behind him and peered out himself.

Everything was covered in a layer of frost, giving them an idea of how cold it was outside. It made Yamcha shiver just to look at it, but it was also quite nice at the same time, especially considering how the barely risen sun illuminated the frost with beads of light. Either way, he slowly, carefully snaked his arms around Tenshinhan’s waist, knowing well now he was used to his affectionate ways, and that he’d already sensed his ki.

“Morning.” Tenshinhan whispered, turning his head towards him and smiling softly. Yamcha had to stand on his toes a bit to place his head on Tenshinhan’s shoulder, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. But quickly he returned his feet to their natural position, as an audible, loud _crack_ was heard from his bad knee.

“Was that?” Tenshinhan questioned, a streak of old guilt reappearing on his face. Yamcha waved his hands and shook his head.

“It’s fine! It just gets more noticeable when it’s cold like this. It doesn’t hurt.” Yamcha half-lied, _It’s sore as hell but you don’t need to worry._

“Let me see.” Tenshinhan soothed, placing his tea cup on the counter and placing a hand on Yamcha’s shoulder. Yamcha wanted to object, but the look on Tenshinhan’s face, furrowed brows and all three eyes looking at him so softly and in concern was hard to resist. So he relented, and sat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island. Tenshinhan pulled another stool out from the island and sat himself across from Yamcha.

“Put your leg up on my lap, alright?”

“...okay.” Yamcha lifted his bad leg and placed it across Tenshinhan’s lap. Slowly, Tenshinhan rolled the leg of his sweatpants up until it was over his knee. Yamcha swallowed, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“You don’t have to do this, y’know.” he muttered, biting his lip as Tenshinhan’s hands began to massage his leg over the old surgical scar that managed to still be there years after their first bout. 

“Yes I do. Both as your boyfriend and as the person who hurt you in the first place.” Tenshinhan responded, focusing on the task, his fingers rubbing circles into where the break had been, slowly working his way up to his knee. Yamcha pressed his mouth closed to avoid moaning in the kitchen. He was sure Chiaotzu and Puar were still asleep and likely did not want to be awakened by him moaning in the kitchen of all places in the house.

“Am I hurting you?” Tenshinhan asked, his voice soft.

“You could never hurt me, babe.” Yamcha whined, placing both hands in his lap. Tenshinhan looked up at him, then leaned down and kissed Yamcha’s knee, trailing down to his scar, before rolling the leg of his pants back down.

“I have in the past.” Tenshinhan breathed, eyes focused on Yamcha’s leg.

“Ten. The past is the past.” Yamcha insisted, pulling his leg back and bringing his stool closer to Tenshinhan. Reaching over and cupping Tenshinhan’s face in his hands, Yamcha brought him closer and kissed his lips softly.

“You’re not who you were back then, and neither am I.” he continued his assurance, kissing Tenshinhan’s chin and pulling the neck of his turtleneck down slightly to kiss his neck. Tenshinhan’s breath hitched and his fingers ran through his hair, kneading the scalp softly.

“I know.” Tenshinhan murmured, kissing Yamcha’s forehead. Yamcha placed his face in the crook of Tenshinhan’s neck as they wrapped their arms around each other’s waists. The moment was over too soon as Yamcha’s stool nearly teetered over. They both stood, exchanging a glance.

“Okay. Stools? Not great for cuddling in the morning.” Yamcha muttered with a chuckle, grimacing as his knee, again, cracked. Tenshinhan sighed.

“It’s still kind of early if you’d like to go back upstairs for a bit.” Tenshinhan mumbled, face reddening slightly. Yamcha raised a brow, smiling at Tenshinhan sweetly as he allowed him to lead him back up the stairs.

* * *

The present was far better than the past, Tenshinhan decided, as he woke back up a few hours later with Yamcha in his arms. They’d still been dressed but nonetheless were curled into each other, arms and legs entangled, and one of Tenshinhan’s hands were resting softly on Yamcha’s knee, as before. He kissed Yamcha’s forehead again, brushing his ever growing hair back. It was starting to grow wilder in its curls and it reminded him of the past in a much more pleasant way.

Yamcha had changed his life in many ways, from the very beginning. The rest of their friends did too, but Yamcha had played a big role in him opening himself up to others; something he was still not the best at but he was at least making an effort of it when he could. Yamcha had always made an effort to bring him into the group, and his life, and eventually his heart, and for that, Tenshinhan was grateful.

Like Yamcha had said, the past was in the past. Now all they had to worry about was whatever the future would bring. And they would do it together.

“Ten! Yamcha! Get up! We’re gonna go pumpkin picking, remember!” Puar suddenly shouted from the other side of the door, their little paws pattering against the door excitedly, causing the two to jump out of bed.

“...oh, right. I almost forgot.” Yamcha muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“We did promise that, didn’t we?” Tenshinhan added, chuckling a bit, kissing his boyfriend softly. Yamcha giggled, returning the kiss with his hand on the back of Tenshinhan’s head.

* * *

“Remember, the smaller pumpkins are for making pies. We can get some bigger ones to make lanterns and stuff out of but I really need to get those tiny ones to make my kick-ass pumpkin pie, okay?” Yamcha said enthusiastically to Chiaotzu and Puar, each holding a basket and nodding.

“Can we get some apples too? You also make some really good apple pie!” Chiaotzu asked, beaming at Yamcha as Tenshinhan inspected a squash thoroughly.

“Sure, sure. But my pumpkin pie is, like, amazing.” Yamcha bragged, hands on his hips, Tenshinhan chortling a bit behind him.

“It really is!” Puar exclaimed, flipping in the air.

“Didn’t Roshi get food poisoning from a pumpkin pie once?” Tenshinhan wondered aloud.

“No, it was the cranberry sauce! Also he’s allergic and really should know better than to eat it, but he does every year.” Yamcha piped, half-offended of the idea that his pie could get someone sick. Yet, the two exchanged a glance and laughed.

“Is he also allergic to eggnog?” Chiaotzu added.

“No but he always drinks way, way too much of it. So does Krillin but he doesn’t get nearly as sick.” Yamcha reminded, grimacing at unpleasant memories of past holidays.

“It took Launch forever to get that eggnog puke smell out of that bathroom rug.” Puar muttered, shaking their head as they picked up some sugar pumpkins and placed them into their basket.

“I thought she just threw it out and replaced it with an identical one?” Chiaotzu suggested. All four of them started laughing.

“At least it’s not like that motion-activated snowman that Paunchy puts in the guest bathroom every Christmas.” Yamcha said, shaking his head.

“Oh no, the one that sings? I hate that thing.” Chiaotzu complained.

“Didn’t Vegeta smash it into a billion pieces though?” Puar asked.

“I think so but she replaced it. She had a brand new one last year.” Yamcha grumbled.

“Oh, Capsule Corp Christmas parties.” Tenshinhan muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

“Okay, I draw the line at pumpkin spiced _canned meats_. That’s just wrong on every level.” Yamcha cried out in the kitchen as he browsed the grocery listing from the local store they shopped at. He was writing a list of things he’d needed for his pies and Tenshinhan watched, drinking tea and smiling softly.

“I mean, I thought they’d crossed the line with flavoring _tea_ but sure, pumpkin flavored meat is going too far.” Tenshinhan joked, earning a raspberry in response from Yamcha.

“Hey, depending on the tea it works pretty well.” Yamcha chortled, scribbling something down on the grocery list. Tenshinhan found this mode of his boyfriend to be rather endearing; the one who took over the kitchen and worked magic that he wondered how he hadn’t had a career built from. Then again, having Yamcha’s cooking all to himself (and Chiaotzu and Puar, and their other friends, of course) was something he wouldn’t trade for anything.

“Gods, I love you.” Tenshinhan said, only half-meaning to aloud. He smirked when Yamcha’s face reddened slightly. It had been nearly six months and yet he could still fluster him just enough by saying those words. Yamcha looked back up at him, placing down the paper and walking over to Tenshinhan. Yamcha’s hands trailed over Tenshinhan’s shoulders as he kissed him.

Tenshinhan hugged Yamcha’s waist, the kiss quickly carried itself away into full-blown making out, which might have lasted if Chiaotzu didn’t groan from the living room.

“Guys, we’re watching Guess the Thing! Go make out upstairs where I can better tune out how _gross_ you’re being!” he cried out, Puar laughing from the couch.

“Well, you heard the little man, baby. Take me away.” Yamcha laughed. Tenshinhan chugged the last of his tea (he was _not_ forgetting to finish another cup today) and swept Yamcha off of his feet, carrying him bridal style from the kitchen, both of them laughing all the way up the stairs.

“You enable those two, you know that?” Puar giggled. 

“I know. But they’re happy. That’s what matters, right?” Chiaotzu huffed, but was smiling.

“Yup!” Puar agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly meant for this chapter to be all about Yamcha being pampered originally but then the domestic stuff started coming in and I just rolled with it. Also I love that little interview-given tidbit about Yamcha being a gift in the kitchen so much, it adds something to his character that I just adore okay. He's so nurturing to those he loves, okay. He deserves to be nurtured and spoiled with love too!
> 
> Don't forget to finish your tea, kids. -Kat


	13. Make It Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter sets in, and both realize just how domestic they've become. And how happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the chapter starts off with a little more smut, I didn't realize I'd write more but go ahead and skip if you don't want to read.

The first snowfall came early in the morning, and Yamcha had barely noticed while Tenshinhan’s hands slipped up his shirt, calloused fingertips caressing him. They were still in bed, and the sun hadn’t even fully risen yet, but judging by what he felt brushing against his hip, Tenshinhan certainly had. Not that Yamcha had minded or anything, turning over and kissing his boyfriend deeply. Clothes were discarded quickly, not that either wore much besides undershirts and boxers.

“Well, good morning.” Yamcha chuckled against Tenshinhan’s lips, grinding down against him. Their motions were lazy with half-sleep and their voices hushed, not wanting to wake Puar or Chiaotzu with early morning lovemaking. 

“Yamcha…” Tenshinhan’s voice came from deep in his throat, and Yamcha felt himself twitch at the sound. 

“Tell me what you want, babe…” Yamcha whispered, teeth tugging Tenshinhan’s lower lip.

“You in me?” Tenshinhan added. Yamcha smirked, pulling away slightly to get the lube bottle from the nightstand. A few moments of prep went by and soon, Yamcha knelt between Tenshinhan’s legs, kissing him deeply as he prodded and slipped into him. Tenshinhan gasped softly; he was more vocal when he was bottoming, and Yamcha fucking loved it.

“Yamcha,” Tenshinhan gasped again.

Yamcha’s movements were slow, careful not to rock the bed too much, their mouths meeting numerously to muffle their sounds. He was pretty sure Tenshinhan’s nails were gonna leave marks on his back but he’d be wearing a sweater anyway, so he didn’t care. Then Tenshinhan bit his neck, hard, and before he knew it, he came inside him.

“...fuck, sorry.” Yamcha muttered, both of them laughing a bit.

“Not your fault. Maybe I was too--” Yamcha cut Tenshinhan off with a deep, tongue-filled kiss. Pulling away, he grabbed Tenshinhan’s still hard cock in his hand and began stroking.

“Lemme make it up to you.” Yamcha mumbled against his lover’s lips, before his head lowered and his mouth covered Tenshinhan nearly fully at once. Tenshinhan covered his mouth as he couldn’t fight back the loud, downright guttural groan he emitted, his other hand grabbing Yamcha’s hair as his head bobbed. Tenshinhan trembled, the feeling of mouth and tongue overwhelming, especially at the pace Yamcha sucked him.

“Don’t stop, fuck, gods, Yamcha…” Tenshinhan breathed, and moments later, he went rigid, then limp, back against the bedpost. 

“Better?” Yamcha hummed as Tenshinhan reached over, grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Much.” Tenshinhan agreed, pressing his lips to Yamcha’s forehead as well. They lay in each other’s arms, both spent from the quick session between them.

“What time is it?” Yamcha murmured, his hand tracing Tenshinhan’s bicep.

“...we can stay in bed a little longer.” Tenshinhan whispered, hands stroking Yamcha’s back.

“Good...cuz I’m not done with you yet.” Yamcha purred, sitting back up at slowly easing himself over Tenshinhan, straddling his waist. Tenshinhan smirked.

* * *

When Yamcha awoke again, it was alone in bed, and he could hear the radio playing holiday music from downstairs. That season was easing upon them rather quickly, and Yamcha smiled a bit. Easing out of bed, he realized how badly he needed a shower, so into the bathroom he went. Looking in the mirror before turning the water on, he mused over his hair, now just long enough to be tied back if needed, though nowhere as long as he once let it be.

The hot water felt amazing (save for the welts on his back Tenshinhan had left, ouch) and Yamcha sighed. The water cascaded down his body along with some thought, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Things had really been good since he’d been here with Tenshinhan and he wouldn’t change anything about his life right now.

And yet, there was a sensation at the bottom of his heart lingering. An old dream he’d been pushing aside, putting off until the right time came. A part of him wondered if it was still too soon; the six month mark had came and went, and yet, he’d known Tenshinhan for more than two decades. He’d known he loved him long before they’d been honest about their feelings for each other--they both had known. A part of things between them felt like making up for lost time, in a way, the kind of way one does after surviving the end of the world. Having died, not once but twice.

Yamcha took a deep breath. The holidays would come and go; he didn’t want to ask then, it seemed too cliche for his liking. But he decided, right then and there, that soon…

...soon, he would propose to Tenshinhan. Ask him to marry him, be that person he wanted so badly to spend the rest of his life with. Live that damn dream of marriage with the one person he loved more than anything. A tear was felt on his face, quickly wiped away with a smile. He wanted to marry Tenshinhan, he realized, and that made his heart swell.

Some tiny knocking came on the door, interrupting his thoughts.

“Hurry up in there! Ten handled the shovelling but we want your help building a snowman!” Puar giggled.

“Okay, give me a few.” he called back, sighing.

_Man, we even have kids already. Why shouldn’t we just get married?_ Yamcha thought in amusement.

* * *

Tenshinhan’s Multi-form Technique was good for a lot of things; farm work and snow shovelling being amongst those things. It was a lot of work to use it, and this was one of those times where he’d ended up a little exhausted from using it. So he sat on the porch with some hot tea as he watched Chiaotzu and Puar build a snowman, Yamcha nearby providing assistance but mostly coaching them through it. 

Okay, he was really mostly watching Yamcha, his grinning face as their two small companions discussed the finer details of the snowman in question, easing them away from arguments as well as any parent could.

The thought hit Tenshinhan like a pile of snowballs. They really were co-parenting Chiaotzu and Puar, in a way. The two small companions were adults in their own right but both also acted as childishly as they looked at times. Not that he minded such, that’s just who they were, and there was nothing wrong with it. 

He looked back to Yamcha, face flushing in the cold of the newly fallen snow, trying his best not to show his discomfort with the cold (he knew he would likely be giving his leg another massage later) to their friends. His hair was set in place by a beanie hat and his jacket had a rip in it that was haphazardly sewn shut, and yet he was so damn beautiful with his smile and his laughter, even his yelp when Chiaotzu managed to get some snow under the back of his jacket.

_I didn’t think it was possible that I could fall even more in love with him than I already was...yet, here I am._ Tenshinhan thought, sipping his tea. The snowman making had evolved to a two-on-one snowball fight, Chiaotzu and Puar chasing Yamcha around the snowy yard, the latter occasionally sending back a snowball (with less than half his strength, of course, not wanting to hurt either of them).

“Ten, a little help here?” Yamcha called over to him, waving his arms in his puffy jacket. Chiaotzu and Puar pounced on him then, all three of them laughing.

“I think you’re fine.” Tenshinhan called back, smirking a bit when his boyfriend flipped him off with a gloved hand. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Yamcha joked, making a snow angel while Puar sat on his chest and Chiaotzu telekinetically traced a halo over his head.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Tenshinhan added, finishing his tea. He smiled even wider as Yamcha stopped what he was doing and sat up, blushing a bit, but smiling back at him.

And then, Chiaotzu pelted Tenshinhan in the face with a snowball, and that was it, Tenshinhan threw his jacket back on and chased him with four handfuls of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're working towards a big point in the plot and likely where I'll end. It may be in two chapters or it may be a few more, not sure how long I want to wait to end it but we'll see. ;) -Kat


	14. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha's ready to propose to Tenshinhan. He just needs to wait for the right moment...

The farm was far enough north that, on occasion, the aurora borealis was visible in the early morning sky. Having spent most of his life in deserts and in cities, Yamcha had never actually seen it in person before he lived here, the waves of light in the star speckled sky. He might have appreciated it more if he weren’t still a little hungover from the holiday party at Capsule Corp just the night before, but he was taking care of that already.

“You’re up surprisingly early.” Tenshinhan murmured softly behind him, his hands slipping over Yamcha’s blanketed shoulders.

“I opened my eyes and couldn’t go back to sleep, hangover be damned.” Yamcha groaned, thankful his boyfriend’s voice could be so gentle. He felt Tenshinhan kiss the back of his head, his arms wrapping around his waist. Yamcha leaned a bit into him, his head falling back onto Tenshinhan’s shoulder.

“Well, at least we get to have this moment.” he added, smiling as Tenshinhan leaned down to kiss him.

_No, not yet. As nice as this moment is…_

“At least you didn’t get nearly as drunk as Vegeta. I didn’t even know Saiyans could _get_ drunk.” Tenshinhan added. Yamcha chuckled softly.

“I thought the Bingo incident was one thing, but drunk Vegeta doing karaoke is something I’ll never forget for the rest of my life.” Yamcha mused. An easy silence followed, and a chill he’d been feeling was eased slowly by Tenshinhan’s lips trailing down his jaw and neck. He had goosebumps all the same though.

“You’re quickly shifting the mood here.” Yamcha whispered, a hint of tease in his voice.

“...do you have a problem with that?” Tenshinhan countered playfully.

“...can’t say I do…” Yamcha breathed, turning around in Tenshinhan’s arms and tugging him down into a kiss.

* * *

It had been years since the last time he’d kissed someone on the stroke of midnight on New Year’s, Yamcha realized, as Tenshinhan’s champagne coated lips covered his own. It was the best damn New Year’s kiss he’d ever had, though, and he barely heard his friends cheering on the new year around them. Maybe a few of them were cheering on their kiss, he wasn’t terribly sure as he was pretty distracted by how damn good his boyfriend had gotten at kissing.

To think Tenshinhan had been so inexperienced at the start. With everything, he realized, his boyfriend was truly a quick study. When they parted, they both panted and smiled at each other. 

“Happy new year, Yamcha.” Tenshinhan whispered.

“Happy new year, Ten.” Yamcha responded, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

The ring was picked out and by every single higher power, Yamcha was ready to propose. He’d sent Chiaotzu and Puar off to see a movie, so they wouldn’t be back until much later. They’d just had lunch together and after doing the dishes, Yamcha stood at the counter with the ring box in hand, giddy and nervous at the same time. 

Tenshinhan came back inside with the mail, just a few bills that would be taken care of later, placing them on the kitchen counter. There hadn’t been much farm work outside maintenance so they had not much else to do. There was still some snow on the ground, melting. The cusp of spring was coming up soon.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Yamcha asked, putting on a nonchalant front. Tenshinhan simply nodded. There was a nature trail not too far from their farm, and the two of them headed off there, putting on their winter jackets. Yamcha swiftly placed the ring inside his jacket pocket while Tenshinhan wasn’t looking.

The trees were still dead and the stone path had been carefully shovelled out, the two men walking silently, side by side with each other. After having his hands in his pockets for part of the way, Yamcha instead grasped Tenshinhan’s adjacent hand.

“You’re in a good mood.” Tenshinhan pointed out, smiling at him. His face was red either from the brisk cold or the affection, maybe even both.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m here with you, aren’t I?” Yamcha hummed, smiling back. The two came to a clearing, right by the nearby lake. In warmer weather, they would see ducks swimming around but they hadn’t returned from their migration just yet. There were still signs of the lake freezing over, but the weather warming meant it wouldn’t be for much longer.

_If only it was as warm out here as it feels inside my chest right now._ Yamcha though, his heart pounding.

“I’ve been thinking.” Tenshinhan suddenly said, snapping Yamcha out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Yamcha piped, his heart in his throat. Was Tenshinhan thinking the same thing he was? Was _he_ going to propose to _him?_ It would be just like him, honestly, considering their original state of relationship was rivalry. Which had become friendship, and eventually, love.

“Do you...still dream about getting married?” the question came out of Tenshinhan’s mouth in a stammer, the three-eyed man’s face getting redder as he looked away from Yamcha, sheepishly smiling at him. Yamcha bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“Th-that’s why I brought you here, actually.” he stuttered. Tenshinhan turned back to him, brows furrowing. He could feel Tenshinhan’s hand tremble in his own as he slowly got down on his knee (his good knee, of course) and pulled that little box out of his jacket pocket.

“Yamcha?” Tenshinhan blinked.

“Tenshinhan, will you marry me?” Yamcha’s voice was tearing up before his eyes were. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it and thought maybe Tenshinhan could too. Tenshinhan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yes.” he answered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Before he could register it, Yamcha had jumped up and grabbed his waist, lifting him off the ground and was spinning them both in mid-air. They both laughed happily.

* * *

Bulma screamed from her lab. Vegeta, of course panicking, ran as fast as he could to where she was. Expecting the worst, he instead found her giddy, jumping around and squealing and giggling.

“What’s going on, woman?!” he demanded, hands on his hips as he panted.

“THEY’RE ENGAGED! YAMCHA AND TENSHINHAN ARE ENGAGED!” Bulma shouted holding her phone up at him, hopping over and hugging Vegeta. The Saiyan rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit. He’d managed to see what the text message had said on her phone screen before she’d grabbed onto him.

**He said yes! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter? Yeah maybe but I'm using my excitement for today's Nintendo direct and channeling it into working towards the end of this fic. I'm thinking they'll be at least two more chapters. Wedding prep, then Wedding, maybe a glimpse at their honeymoon. We'll see. ;) -Kat


	15. Getting Married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Tenshinhan finally get married! And this fic is almost over! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Moosopp! Their art is what inspired me to write this fic in the first place, plus I got some advice for this chapter from them! Thanks! :D

Yamcha had really thought the proposal would be the hard part. Planning a wedding was altogether another beast, but thankfully this was one of those things that Bulma couldn’t help but take the reigns. It was times like this, huddled in her office one afternoon overlooking various details with catalogues and internet searches, that he was thankful that after everything they’d put each other through as a couple, they were still such good friends.

Him and Tenshinhan had at least decided on a date; it would be later that year, actually not too far off from the date of that moment in what was now their living room, rainstorm overhead and emotions laid out to one another. (That day was on a Monday this year and _who_ has a wedding on a _Monday_ ?) A part of him deep down had worried their friends would think they were rushing things, but the consensus was mostly _it took you two long enough, you better be getting married after all this time_ , and for that he was also quite thankful.

Much to their surprise (and a bit of reluctance), Bulma had insisted on handling the budget and anything they would need; Chiaotzu also volunteered his savings, but Tenshinhan managed to at least talk him down to paying for their honeymoon. Yamcha could’ve handled that at least with his own savings, but the small psychic was very persistent with his insistence on paying for it as a gift to them. Puar had wanted to help too, but Yamcha insisted that all they needed to do was be his best man (which, of course, made Puar bawl their little eyes out and hug Yamcha) and that was it. He didn’t want everyone and their mother paying for his wedding, as much as he appreciated the kindness of his friends.

At least they had managed to pay for the registry themselves, and they had to do it quickly before anyone else could volunteer to. Though, their friends were constantly adding to it, much to his flattery and bemusement. He couldn’t help but blush a little thinking about it.

They decided on a mixed sort of wedding, because Yamcha was a very modern guy and Tenshinhan was more traditional and they both thought it would best represent who they were that way. There was one detail that he was just a bit stuck on--where the ceremony would be. Neither of them were particularly religious, and with their friend group being as abnormal as they were, certain places just wouldn’t quite do.

“What are you thinkin’ about, Yams?” Bulma asked, coming back into the room after having stepped out for a moment, two mugs of coffee in her hand. Yamcha looked up, realizing very quickly that the late afternoon had snuck up on them. Tenshinhan had told him not to worry about getting back too late, but he also didn’t want him to worry either. 

“Oh, just...fussin’ with myself about where we’re gonna do all this. Like, a church or temple wouldn’t work, it’s not like we can get all these people on the Lookout, I’m not doing one of those damn beach weddings.” Yamcha rambled, sipping his coffee.

“Oh those are the worst. Especially when they still want you to dress all fancy. Have you ever tried walking on sand in _heels_ ? I _sprained my ankle_ , and Vegeta had to carry me around the whole time.” Bulma chuckled, sitting back in her office chair.

“Yeah, we don’t want anyone getting sand in any fancy shoes. Or spraining their ankles.” Yamcha agreed. “Though...I feel like I could go for something more open like that.”

“Oh gods, if we’re going outdoors at least allow me to wear comfortable shoes, Yamcha.” Bulma nagged a bit, before her eyes went wide.

“I just got an idea.”

“Uh oh.” Yamcha chortled, Bulma leaning over her desk and slapping his shoulder playfully at the jest.

“No seriously. You guys can literally just have the wedding on _your farm_ if you really wanted to. Like, home weddings are a thing people do sometimes.” she pointed out. Yamcha’s brows raised and his eyes widened. It seemed so obvious, really, the one place that had brought them together being the place they’d vow to be together for the rest of their lives (and afterwards, since they both knew there was life after death, having experienced it together at least once). Of course, it was perfect.

“Bulma, you’re a genius.” Yamcha piped. Bulma grinned.

* * *

Years ago, Yamcha thought his bachelor party would consist of the usual shenanigans expected of a young man; drinking, maybe strippers, getting in trouble with his friends. Things were much different now, and instead, he was sitting in Kame House with Goku and Krillin, playing cards, drinking just a little (he was not going to be hungover for his own damn wedding) and laughing about the things in their lives they could laugh about. Puar was asleep on the windowsill, and Roshi had already gone to bed.

He knew back home, Tenshinhan was probably being ushered away from fussing about the set-up outside, their yard big enough to hold all the chairs and everything, by Launch, Chiaotzu and (most humorously of all) Piccolo. Yes, Piccolo was in the wedding party, him and Tenshinhan had actually become rather good friends over the years, based on their similar enough personalities. 

“To think it all started when he broke your leg back at the 22nd Tournament.” Krillin jabbed playfully, his elbow bumping Yamcha’s arm slightly. Yamcha chuckled a bit.

“It’s funny, I brought it up when we first got together because he said he’s always liked me...he says, _I was never really good at romance_.” Yamcha pointed out, the three of them laughing.

“I think he’s doing good, if you’re happy enough to get married.” Goku softly added. Yamcha smiled at him. Then started giggling to himself for probably the tenth time that day.

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” he said, covering his face with his shirt, making Goku and Krillin laugh.

“And we’re very happy for you guys.” Krillin added. Goku pulled Yamcha into a sideways hug, and Krillin hugged his other side, the three of them laughing together like they were kids again. 

* * *

“So, you nervous?” Launch asked Tenshinhan at the kitchen table, finishing her dumplings by stabbing her chopsticks into the last one. Tenshinhan leaned back into his chair, noting Chiaotzu showing Piccolo around outside, going over what he’d be doing tomorrow (Namekians were all asexual and didn’t have things like partnerships or weddings, and he’d never been in a wedding party before). 

“Of course I am. I’m getting _married_ , Launch.” he spoke softly, looking down at his half-empty cup of tea. It wasn’t something he’d ever really thought about, at least not until Yamcha and he were in a relationship. And he’d always known Yamcha wanted to get married one day, that being one of the things they’d spoken of on King Kai’s planet so long ago. 

He remembered how wistful Yamcha had looked back then, newly dead and unsure that they were going to be brought back. Not to mention how on-and-off his relationship back then was. But then his thoughts trailed to their proposal and he smiled a bit. He would do anything to make sure Yamcha would never be that heartbroken again. 

That and, of course, he realized he wanted to marry Yamcha, too. It felt right, and in his mind they practically were. The ceremony was something he wanted to do for _him_ , because he always wanted it. If it made him happy, no matter how nervous it was making him, he’d do it again a thousand times over.

“Hey, don’t sweat it. Ya get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love, right? If you’ve made it this far, you’re gonna be fine together.” Launch piped, snapping him out of his thoughts with a chopstick jab to his cheek. Grimacing slightly, rubbing his cheek, he looked down on his plate and back to Launch.

“Did you just...take my last dumpling?” Tenshinhan glowered. Launch was definitely chewing on something, grinning at him. He rolled his three eyes and sighed.

* * *

The sun was gleaming overhead that morning, all of them gathered together. The grooms opted to walk down together, so the procession started with Puar and Chiaotzu, Goku and Launch, Krillin and Piccolo. The first four walking arm and arm seemed unbothered, whereas the latter two had a hard time linking arms considering their two-foot height difference, and much to their mutual embarrassment, agreed to hold hands instead. As would be the case of the grooms, everyone on Yamcha’s side wore a suit and everyone on Tenshinhan’s side of the party wore more traditional clothing. 

Standing at the start and looking down at his shoes, Yamcha, dressed in a nice white suit with a red tie, was blushing and nervous as hell. His hands shook at his sides and his mouth was a little dry. But a set of footsteps made him look up, right up, at his soon-to-be-husband, dressed in traditional red clothes. If Tenshinhan was nervous, Yamcha absolutely couldn’t tell.

“Looking good, Yamcha.” Tenshinhan spoke softly, smiling at him. Yamcha’s heart fluttered and he smiled back. Oh right, he’s getting married.

“Looking good, Ten.” Yamcha answered, reaching out his hand to Tenshinhan, who accepted before they met shoulder to shoulder and began to walk down the aisle together.

* * *

“By the power invested in me, as _literally_ God,” Dende spoke, adding the humor he’d learned from Gohan to get a few chuckles from the group, “I now pronounce you two...married! You may kiss now.”

Yamcha cupped Tenshinhan’s face in his hands, the two exchanging smiles as their lips met, united as one, as a married couple. Their friends applauding and cheering around them, the two held each other, not breaking their eye contact.

“I love you.” Tenshinhan murmured, holding his husband tightly against him.

“I love you too.” Yamcha whimpered, wiping a tear from his eye.

They were married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end. It's gonna be a little bittersweet but also rewarding to finish this fic. It's the first multichapter fic I've ever written that I let get this long and actually finished, so I'm really proud of myself. Okay, I'm probably gonna write some reception and honeymoon stuff and wrap things up with something sweet next chapter. I think I'm gonna try to make it a little longer than the others. Well, see you next update. And thanks! -Kat


	16. The Honeymoon (+Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their honeymoon and enjoy more domestic bliss. Plus...a glimpse into the future...

The reception was a peaceful affair, a small local band was playing music and everyone was either dancing, talking or eating. Yamcha and Tenshinhan were doing the former, slow dancing to the music with each other, Yamcha leading as he had a bit more. One hand from each intertwined, Yamcha had his arm around Tenshinhan’s waist, Tenshinhan’s free arm around his shoulders.

“I think I could’ve practiced a bit more. I feel everyone’s eyes on me.” Tenshinhan chuckled, narrowly avoiding stepping on his husband’s foot.

“You’re doing great.” Yamcha reassured him, rubbing his thumb on Tenshinhan’s hand. The two newlyweds smiled at each other, dancing in merriment with each other. 

They would have just danced with each other all through the night if Bulma hadn’t planned all those photo-ops.

* * *

The island where they’d been sent on their honeymoon was a small, tropical one. Very private, few other guests besides them, and as far removed as one could get while still having access to wi-fi. Tenshinhan wouldn’t have picked the place out himself, it was far warmer than he was used to, but he was glad they’d left it to Chiaotzu. Their room had a lovely view of the ocean and he couldn’t help but take it in. It was a far different view than the mountains on their farm, but not at all unpleasant.

Though, there were other very pleasant things to look upon as he turned his head. Namely, Yamcha, his husband, in just a robe, leaning against the frame of their suite’s bedroom doorway. It was easy to tell he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, the blue silk material just leaving enough to the imagination with how short (though not quite short enough, and slightly sheer, as it were) it was on Yamcha’s well built frame. Yamcha’s hair, shoulder length now, was tousled a bit and his eyes were half-lidded, mouth in a lip-bitten smile.

Tenshinhan wordlessly thanked whichever Gods lead him here. Yamcha slowly sauntered his way over, Tenshinhan’s hands eagerly grabbing his waist and pulling him close as he’d met him halfway. Their lips met instantly, passionately. In no time at all, that robe Yamcha’d been wearing had been carefully discarded to the floor and Tenshinhan and lifted him up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed.

Their lovemaking wasn’t nearly as careful as when they were home, as Chiaotzu was thousands of miles away back home, and they didn’t care who else heard or felt them. They were, of course, careful enough to not break the bed. But not careful enough not to leave marks all over each other.

* * *

Tenshinhan was hot enough because of the tropical climate, but his face must have been burning. He had no idea Yamcha even owned a speedo, let alone would ever wear one. But there he was, in the water swimming around in one of the skimpiest swimsuits he’d ever seen a man wear in his life. And he knew he’d worn it for him, too, which made the newlywed just that much more embarrassed. 

“You okay there, hubby?” Yamcha teased, tilting his head slightly as he stood up in the water, his hair wetly falling over his face.

“I’m fine, I’m just...fawning a bit here.” Tenshinhan sighed from his beach chair, book placed over his lap. _Fawning over my stupid, sexy husband._

“Why don’t you come on and join me? Water’s great.” Yamcha added, walking over and offering a hand, the very one he’d wear his ring over (if they didn’t leave them in the room, no sense losing them at the beach on their honeymoon).

“I-I’m just...reading, and…” Tenshinhan’s half-hearted protests were lost when Yamcha leaned down and kissed his lips briskly. He could taste the salty water on his lips a bit and he didn’t even register being pulled up from the chair and lead into the water until he’d felt the coolness brush around his ankles with a wave.

“We’re on our honeymoon, babe. You can finish that book whenever you want.” Yamcha pointed out with a wink, stepping backwards further into the ocean waters.

“I...wasn’t really reading. Kind of hard to when you’re...wearing _that_.” Tenshinhan stammered a bit. Yamcha chuckled a bit, leaning in for another kiss.

“Kind of the point. Gotta look sexy for my husband, y’know?” he teased against his lips.

“You’re lucky we’re alone over here…” Tenshinhan playfully bantered, grabbing Yamcha’s waist as he kissed him back again.

“What? You gonna ravage me right here?” Yamcha giggled.

“I just might, honestly.” Tenshinhan smirked, one hand slipping a finger under the waistband of Yamcha’s speedo, along his hip.

“...I like being married.”

* * *

A few months later, they were back at home on the farm. Business was going along as usual, summer was sauntering on and was particularly humid this year. Tenshinhan, clones and all, was working the fields shirtless again and between sales at the storefront, Yamcha would sneak a glance now and then, giggling a bit to himself. Then, he’d notice Puar shaking their head at him and he’d brush it off. 

“Hey, he’s mine, I can look all I want.” he bantered at his longtime friend.

“Not during work hours.” Puar teased back, the two of them giggling. 

Time passed into the evening, and Yamcha fixed supper while Puar and Chiaotzu ran around the yard catching fireflies. Tenshinhan came down the stairs from having showered, towel still over his topless shoulders, wearing just sweatpants. He walked over and kissed Yamcha on the cheek as he stirred a pot.

“Smells good.” Tenshinhan murmured, and Yamcha winked at him.

“It’ll be ready in a bit. If you want, I put the kettle on so you could have some tea in the meantime.”

“Thanks.” 

Yamcha smiled to himself as he cooked, looking out the window as the sunset finished itself off in the corner by the nearest mountain to their house. It’s amazing what had changed so much in a year; they had gone from being longtime friends with unrequited feelings to being married and living their lives together on this farm, their longtime companions with them and it felt like the home he’d wanted for all these years.

It was amusing that all it took was the world having ended to finally be here, with the love of his life, his former rival, in domestic bliss. Yamcha couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy, or if he’d ever been this happy before now. 

“Say, you wanna spar after dinner?” he asked Tenshinhan, who poured hot water into a teapot on the table behind him.

“Of course. I gotta keep you in shape now that we’re married, turtle trash.” Tenshinhan bantered, his old smirk appearing on his face.

“Crane bastard.” Yamcha teased back, sticking his tongue out playfully. Tenshinhan laughed, walking back over to him and kissing him, capturing that tongue between his lips. Yamcha couldn’t help but moan a little in his mouth, which of course--

“Hey! No moaning in the kitchen! I know you’re married now but jeez!” Chiaotzu called out from the front yard, Puar laughing next to him with a jar full of fireflies.

“Sorry.” Both Yamcha and Tenshinhan said, laughing.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Years have passed since their marriage, and while youth is gone, that feeling between them does not fade with time. Yamcha’s hair is nearly fully grey now, and though still in very good shape for someone well into their hundred’s, his days of practicing martial arts have mostly passed, save teaching a few of his husband’s students his techniques when he’s asked.

Tenshinhan started a dojo a few decades into their marriage, and the promise of training a new generation to be ready for anything that could be thrown at the Earth was coming up. Yamcha was a bit relieved, knowing that they too wouldn’t have to rely on Super Saiyans to do all the fighting for them anymore. There were traces of them that would still be on Earth after Goku and Vegeta would be long gone, but those two would likely outlive him and his husband anyway.

He slowly made his way over to the dojo that morning, leaving Puar to sleep in that morning. In the corner of his eye, he could see Chiaotzu, still seemingly ageless save somehow growing a nice, long, white beard, training a certain young woman with three eyes in front of him. She looked over to him in a glance, winking at him, and of course, he winked back.

He found Tenshinhan overlooking some of the younger students doing some basic workouts, some of which were the same age as Goku when he’d met him so long ago. Tenshinhan had aged gracefully, his eyebrows slowly greying. Yamcha stood next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tenshinhan returned his gestures, leaning over and kissing his husband on the temple.

“Miss me?” Yamcha spoke softly, leaning against him.

“Whenever we’re apart, love.” Tenshinhan mused, stroking the long, greyed hair his husband wore, tied back. The two smiled at each other before turning back to the students, some of which giggled at the commotion between their elders.

“Focus.” Tenshinhan spoke sternly to the students, who then went back along their business. Yamcha sighed, a bit of wistfulness in his breath. Tenshinhan looked back at him.

“Puar not doing well?” he asked softly. Yamcha shook his head.

“Cats don’t usually live as long as people do, not even shapeshifters like Puar. I’m gonna try to be there for them as much as possible when the time comes, but I don’t want to think it’s so soon, y’know.” Yamcha murmured, biting his lip at the thought of his constant companion through life since his adolescence succumbing to old age. He knew it would come, for them all one day, but it didn’t make it any easier to say goodbye, even at their ages.

“We’ll do something really nice for them when the time does come. And I’ll be with you the whole time, so don’t worry. Even if I have to cancel classes for a few days.” Tenshinhan reassured him, pulling him in closer and kissing his forehead. Yamcha smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

The reminder of their mortality was there, as it always was in their lives, but much more evident with the passing of time. Goodbyes would be difficult of course, but they both knew well that they would find each other in the afterlife easily enough. They’d been dead together once before, after all, though that had been many years ago now. And even if the world had somehow ended again tomorrow, they knew they would find each other again, the bond of love between them great enough to defy even that.

Until then, they would watch over the new generation and make sure the end of the world wouldn’t happen again for a very long time. Especially in the case of that particular young woman who approached them now, three eyes beaming as curly black hair was brushed back. Yamcha pulled her into their hug as well, kissing their daughter on the forehead. (As for how they got a daughter, well, that’s another story for another time.)

/fin/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I didn't really mean to end things on a bittersweet note but I kind of wanted to at the same time? Idk I just wanted to write some old!Yamten at the end there, also hint at the idea of a continuation in the future, because I didn't make that OC daughter for them for nothing, you know. Haha!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much if you've read LAEW all the way through. It's been a test of how well I can do this multichapter stuff when I'm used to writing one-shots. This is the final chapter of this particular work, but I'm definitely going to write more Yamten and other fics like this in the future, hopefully. I'm glad I did this, there's a real sense of accomplishment when you finish a long fanfic like this. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time! -Kat


End file.
